Switch?
by Ice Everlasting
Summary: What happens when Gaara switches bodies with Sakura?all Naruto's FAULT,now they must live in each other for a week.Sakura is now cold and this just gets the attention of a certain boy named Sasuke GaaSaku?-BEING EDITED-
1. EOnly The Beginning

**Chapter **_ONE_**!Yeah I'm getting obssessed with reading GaaraXSakura..so..hey!why not **_make_** one right?**

**Updated:2/6/09 **

Okay sooo I've noticed people are still reading this,which makes me happy and confused.

Happy because you are reading my storiessss

Confused because it's somewhat old to me haha

so I'm just going to look through these chapters and correct some spelling errors,and some things that might confused you :D

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:**Naruto..I do not own..

**Gaara:-**_monotone voice_-Let my play the smallest violin for yo-

**Me:**_Gaara _on the other hand!-

**Gaara:**You don't own _me _either..

**Me**:...Just.._ruin _my dreams why don't you!

**Gaara:**I do it so I can die happy..

**Sakura:**...The point of this, is that...Gaara hates **everyone**..and Susan _doesn't _own Naruto..that too

* * *

**'Blah'**-Inner Sakura

'Blah'-Thinking

"Blah"-speaking

-Blah- things they do

(Author notes)

--

_Gaara_-Meaning Sakura

_Sakura_-Meaning Gaara.

* * *

_Only The Beginning_

Sakura woke up due to the sun shining on her face" Oh..how great...mornings.."she muttered and threw the covers over her head. Only, she couldn't find her covers? Where are her fluffy covers? Her eyes shot open and saw a room filled with sunlight, and red walls.

"Ok..this..isn't..my room "she said slowly as she got up and her warm feet met with the cold ground and she got consciousness. _That voice..that..isn't my voice!_

"What's wrong with me!"Sakura heard her very _male_-like voice and ran to the mirror on the door..and..met..Gaara.

"Oh..hell no.."_Gaara's _eyes widened and he gently placed a hand on the mirror. Sakura or _Gaara _squeaked, "this..is..**_wrong _**on so many levels!"

Then she missed something so much on her face, she missed her eyebrows..**'You know..this guy is weird having no eyebrows..'**Inner Sakura said._'Tell me about it...I wish I had my pink hair..I miss it..!WHY -..wait..if I'm in Gaara's body..then..that means Gaara is IN -'_

With Gaara or "Sakura"

Gaara was wide awake..but what he didn't understand was that he was _awake_ in **his** room, and now he is _still_ awake..but in a really **pink **decorated room and somehow found himself on a _pink_ bed decorated with _yellow_ flowers._'...I think..due to not sleeping..I have came to the conclusion of hallucinating..' _Gaara got up and placed his hand over his forehead to see if he was warm and he felt something... He ran to the mirror in the white dresser covered in stickers and met,Sakura.

"Oh..shit"_Sakura _stood still.._' A little whiny voice?' _she flinched at her own squeaky voice and _Sakura _heard footsteps. She turned to look over at the door to find.._Gaara_.

"What happened!"_Gaara _shouted at her._Sakura _stared at him.

"Whoa.."She said eyeing him.

"WHAT!"_Gaara _yelled in frustration causing _Sakura _to flinch.

"Someone must of done this..."_Sakura _look down and found himself wearing a pink dress._ I will kill myself now…_

"What are we going to do-"_Gaara _got interrupted when Naruto came in the room.

"Hey Sakura-chan!...Gaara..why are you here-...are..you..crying?"Naruto said to _Gaara _in shock_. Sakura _ran to _Gaara _and grabbed his shoulders shaking him.

"I DO **NOT **CRY!" shouted _Sakura _pausing after every word as she shook him. _Gaara _stopped his tears and stared at Naruto.

"Why are you in my house!" yelled _Gaara_ and Naruto's eyes widened and a smile was plastered on his face.

"It..worked.."Naruto started laughing."I CREATED A JUTSU SO YOU TWO CAN SWITCH BODIES!MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"Naruto said laughing his ass off.

_Gaara_ and _Sakura _both gave Naruto a death glare.

"I shall **kill **you!" _Sakura _yelled with rage in a really feminine voice. Naruto stopped laughing, only to hear that squeaky threat made him laugh more.

"Dude!Gaara..man..your threats don't work with that voice!"Naruto said calming down as he placed his hands on his knees to support himself.

"What are you trying to say..Naruto.."said an agitated_ Gaara _with a cold voice.

"..scary..well, Kakashi is telling us to go on a mission..so..'Sakura' let's go.."Naruto said.

"Get me into my own body Naruto" said _Sakura_ as she stepped closer to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Ok ok..but..let's make this interesting.."Naruto said in a sly voice as he brushed away _Sakura's_ hands from his collar. _Sakura_ and _Gaara_ payed close attention at his offer.

"If you two can stand to be in each other's bodies for 1 week..I will give you back your bodies.."Naruto said"..But if you can't..I **will**..get you back to normal **BUT **Gaara will have to wear pink for a _whole _year and Sakura will have to _shave _off her eyebrows…"he paused and Gaara's jaw dropped, "AND if you don't do THAT I'll just switch you all ovaaahhh again."

Silence.

"DEAL!" _Sakura _and _Gaara_ yelled._' I would rather shoot myself than to wear pink for a year…Oh Temari would never let me live it down…'_the real Gaara thought.

**'Good Job! you would look weird without eyebrows!'**Inner Sakura thought '_I know...'_thought the real Sakura.

"OK!now..erm..'Sakura' not..the real one..come on..we have to get a mission" Naruto said dragging _Sakura_ with him.

_'...I ..guess..I'll go to Gaara's home then.. '_The real Sakura thought.

20 minutes later.

Naruto, _Sakura_, and Sasuke waited on the bridge for their teacher. Sasuke leaned his back on the bridge with closed eyes while _Sakura_ peered over the bridge to stare at the rushing water.

"Hey Sakura-"Naruto didn't get to finish that sentence.

"Leave me alone you **nuisance**" said _Sakura _in a harsh voice and continued to look at her reflection in the water._ This is going to be one hell of a week…_ she thought and grimaced. Sasuke heard this and stared at her..._'Sakura is acting..different.' _he thought.

"But you never let me finis-"Naruto once again got interrupted.

"I said.._leave me _**alone** you annoying boy " said an irritated _Sakura_. Sasuke could only stare at her, _this is odd…she's not annoying me _he thought but shrugged his shoulders, _she's still treating Naruto like crap-so nothing has really changed._

"Hello! Sorry I am late..I was helping this girl-"Kakashi was starting to explain but Naruto ran to him and pointed his finger at him.

"LIE!oh..wait…that could actually be true?"Naruto said lowering his accusing finger. Kakashi and Sasuke were confused.._Sakura _didn't yell at him?

With 'Gaara'

"Gaara..are you feeling well?"Temari said staring at her little brother, who was singing a song called "love and joy"by love hina.

"Why yes I am!...I mean.." Gaara cleared his throat and made it deeper "yes I am..do not worry about me,Temari..worry about our brother..he has a life-size Barbie" he sai_d _._' I hope I sounded like him! I don't wanna mess up!..wait...Gaara...doesn't jok-'_

"Did..you..just.._'joke' _in a way?"Temari said astounded.

"No"_Gaara_ said in a frigid voice.

"...but I just-"

"I did not! I will never..**dammit-**I AM SABAKU NO GAARA!I think you just _heard _things.."said _Gaara. 'OK ok...that sounded just like him..I could get her off my back now..'_.**' Yeah..that sounded like him...I guess'** inner Sakura said.

"Right...well..I'll just go..in..my..room..and..yeah..bye" Temari said freaked out, as she ran out the room.

"-sigh-Ok...I'm hungry..does Gaara ever **feed **himself.."_Gaara_ said looking in the fridge, and saw some chicken!"..Yes..I am starving-"

"-Are you hungry Gaara?"Temari asked coming back in the kitchen._ Gaara _closed the fridge shut in an instant.

"No..of course not..I am SABAKU NO GAARA! I am _never_..**never**..hungry.." hesitated _Gaara_, a bit unsure of himself.

"..You know..I could always make you something..."Temari said confused._ Gaara _looked up.

"I suppose..I do feel a bit famished"said _Gaara_. Temari smiled and was going to make her little intimidating brother something to eat.

* * *

**Me:**This is the first Chappie,please Review and everything :D I hope you enjoyed it.

**Gaara**:..I _hate _it..

**Me**:You..hate.._everything_..

**Gaara**:Exactly..why stop now..

**Me**:You're right!...ok..

**Sakura:Please review!**

**Me**:..Happy there aren't we..

**Sakura**:..Up yours..

**-sushi**


	2. EWait A Minute

**Chapter 2 of this story!thank you for all the reivews,they shall be replied on the bottom..**

**OOC!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:**I do _not _own Naruto

**Sasuke:-silence-**

**Me:**...-**looks at Sasuke**-..dude..you're suppose to comment on this!

**Sasuke:**I am not obligated...

**Me:-gets a chainsaw and ties him on a tree-**...you sure?

**Sasuke:**Review for... my life...-**falls asleep**-

* * *

**Recall:**

"-Are you hungry Gaara?"Temari asked coming back in the kitchen._ Gaara _closed the fridge shut in an instant.

"No..of course not..I am SABAKU NO GAARA! I am _never_..**never**..hungry.." hesitated _Gaara_, a bit unsure of himself.

"..You know..I could always make you something..."Temari said confused._ Gaara _looked up.

"I suppose..I do feel a bit famished"said _Gaara_. Temari smiled and was going to make her little intimidating brother something to eat.

* * *

_...Wait A Minute.._

"Sakura..are you alright?"asked Kakashi as _Sakura _was quiet and _not_ anywhere near Sasuke.

"I am _fine_", said _Sakura_ not even glancing at Kakashi_. _She still looked at the rushing water and tried to ignore the feeling of Sasuke's eyes on her. _I'll kill you if you don't stop looking at me Uchiha..._she thought.

'_..Gaara..you make it OBVIOUS that you aren't Sakura..' _Naruto thought snickering.

"Sakura...?"said Sasuke as he took a step closer to her. _Sakura_ tore her eyes off from the river and began to walk ahead of the group and they followed.

"What Uchiha.."_ Sakura_ said with a tint of disgust and Sasuke stopped in his tracks but she kept walking .

"Did..she just.."Sasuke couldn't even finish his sentence and pointed at her.

"..Call..you..Uchiha?"Kakashi said._' This...this _can't _be Sakura?' _he thought as he walked next to _Sakura_.

"If you are not going to speak, then leave me in _peace_."_Sakura_ said glancing over her shoulder to look at Sasuke. She kept walking and stared at the plants around her. _Hmm…we should get plants…_she thought.

"Erm..eh..heh..she..just..might be in..uh..her _'days'_! you know how women get!"Naruto said and Sasuke just stared at Naruto as they walked.

"I..guess Naruto is right..."Kakashi said taking out his book from his jacket.

"Hm" Sasuke said._' I doubt it..she's changed..'_ he thought and added with a smile,' _and I like it'_

**With _Gaara_**

_Gaara _drooled at the food Temari made scrambled eggs with ham, beans, and some rice.

"Temari...thank...you..thank you so much!" _Gaara_ stood up and hugged Temari. _'Oh crap..Gaara _hates _everyone! oops..' _he thought with a frown and retreated from the hug quickly.

Temari was confused and hesitated before she spoke, "Did..you just hu-"

"Nope. It was a figment of your imagination" _Gaara _said as he sat down and ate with a cold expression on his face.

_'...Gaara is...acting unusual today' _Temari thought to herself as she sat quietly and stared at her younger brother eat.

"..What?..do I have something on my face…? -_gasp_!- OR ON MY HAIR!-...I mean...-**cough**-..face.." said _Gaara_. Temari then knew something was wrong with her sibling.

**With _Sakura_**

"Listen, you _insolent _**fool**..if you ever _try _to look up this skirt again..you **shall **die!" yelled _Sakura _to a guy about 16 who was trying to look up her skirt or dress or something.

"A-alright!"The guy said running whiles the three: Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto, stayed quiet and scooted away from her since a murderous aura surrounded her.

"...that..was..kind of mean Ga-...**Sakura**-chan" said Naruto. _Sakura _turned around to give him a glare. Naruto made a 'zip' motion to his mouth. _This is scarier than I thought it would be,_ thought Naruto.

"I want _no one_ to look at this body...this is _mine_..."_ Sakura _said _.It's mine..for _now_..I did not mean it as in.._Sakura_ being mine-of course not-I just…damn hormones.'_

"...Sakura, you are acting very...unusual" Sasuke said eyeing her up and down._' I like it a lot-…damn hormones.' _Sasuke stopped looking at her up and down, when _Sakura _gave him the coldest glare **ever**.

"**Especially **you,_ Uchiha_...I don't want you to come near **me**..."said_ Sakura_ grabbing Sasuke by the collar trying to make her point-she shoved him back after doing so.

"..I don't know if I can resist" Sasuke said smirking, straightening his shirt. Of course his smirk would make _any _girl fall in love with him, yet it didn't work on _Sakura_. Not anymore? His eyebrow twitched as he noticed the failure of his attempt to woo her.

"That doesn't work on me "said _Sakura_ with an expression that was mixed between disgust and outrage._' Uchiha better stay away from this girl ' Sakura _thought.

"Right..well...the mission is done.."Kakashi said stepping in between _Sakura _and Sasuke, placing his hand on their shoulders.

"WHAT!..**wait**..WHAT WAS THE MISSION!"Naruto asked as he pointed at him.

Kakashi got out his book."The mission was...to see how far could you walk without water!_congrats_!you didn't drink any!..ok you can go home now..."he said leaving them to read his book.

The three students stayed silent.

"What kind of a mission is **that**?no **blood **involved?",said _Sakura_. Sasuke and Naruto stared at her.

"I'm leaving you idiots" _Sakura_ said as she walked off to _Gaara's_ home.

**With _'Gaara'_**

"Gaara..there..is someone here to see you..."Temari said very confused as she pointed to the door.

"Who?-" _Gaara_ was interrupted from his coloring**.(Yes…imagine that)**

"We have a problem" said _Sakura_ slowly. _Gaara's _eyes opened wide and he stayed quiet to listen.

"Temari get out" _Sakura_ said. Temari glared at her and was about to say something but looked at _Gaara's_ expression and left.

"What is it?" _Gaara_ asked, his voice thick with concern, something that you didn't hear often-or at all. _Sakura's _cheeks had the slightest tint of pink on them as she cleared her throat.

"I…I need to use the bathroom."_ Sakura_ said very slowly and quietly._ Gaara's _face suddenly turned into a bright shade of red, his mouth hung open.

"OH!..th-that type..of..emergency...ok..ok...WHAT THE **HELL **ARE WE GOING TO DO!" _Gaara_ yelled as he sat in the corner of the room, starting to rock back and forth.

"I do not know..but it's disturbing just thinking about it.." said _Sakura_ with a sigh as she rubbed her forehead.

_Gaara_ stood up."O-ok..erm..just...slip..down..the pants..and..**DON'T **LOOK! PROBLEM SOLVED!" _Gaara_ said twitching as he placed his hands on _Sakura's _shoulders and shook her.

_Sakura _coughed once more."Riiiiiiiiiiighhht…now..as for showering..what…are we… ?"_Sakura_ trailed off and looked at Gaara.

"DON'T ASK ME!I'M CONFUSED!AND EMBARRASSED!'_' Gaara_ said flinging his arms in the air.

"Stop shouting. I don't shout and I-"_Sakura_ wrapped her arms over her stomach,"DAMN!" she ran out of the room.

"WAIT! Where are you going?!"_Gaara_ shouted,"…I thought you didn't shout!!and don't look!" _Gaara_ rested against the wall and slid to the floor, "how will I be able to survive for a week?"he thought out loud.

* * *

Me:There you go Chapter 2 and bathroom problems :o?

Reviews:

**akissinthedreamhouse**Thank you very much :D..yeah I love weird pairs kinda get used to that..it's more confusing writing it tho LOL XD

**lalalagirl55**:Already did :D!

**Sanguine Dreams**:XD LOL I know..I thought about that..and yeah..Gaara who knows..he might ;D jk jk Lucky Sakura?...-smirk-maybe..XD.I'll explain more in the next Chappie k:D

**animeluver911**:Thank you :D I updated!

**swt2chlk**:Me:Thanks!Nah I won't quit!-shoves fist into the air-

Gaara:...Weird..

**Shanghai Honey**Thanks!Here ya go :D

**katory :**Already did ;D!


	3. ELet's stick together!

**Chapter 3; Reviews will be answered at the You for all who reviewed, and are reading this. I will try to put some fluff in this chappie ok :D**

**Disclaimer:**

Me:**I wish...I did own Naruto-**

Gaara:**-But..you don't**

Me:**...Mean...**

Sakura:**..You two always fight..right...Susan doesn't own Naruto no matter how much she bribes people.**

Me:**...Er..I dunno what you're talking about-shifty eyes-**

**

* * *

**

**Recall:**"_ Gaara_ stood up."O-ok..erm..just...slip..down..the pants..and..**DON'T **LOOK! PROBLEM SOLVED!" _Gaara_ said twitching as he placed his hands on _Sakura's _shoulders and shook her.

_Sakura _coughed once more."Riiiiiiiiiiighhht…now..as for showering..what…are we… ?"_Sakura_ trailed off and looked at Gaara.

"DON'T ASK ME!I'M CONFUSED!AND EMBARRASSED!'_' Gaara_ said flinging his arms in the air.

"Stop shouting. I don't shout and I-"_Sakura_ wrapped her arms over her stomach,"DAMN!" she ran out of the room.

"WAIT! Where are you going?!"_Gaara_ shouted,"…I thought you didn't shout!!and don't look!" _Gaara_ rested against the wall and slid to the floor, "how will I be able to survive for a week?"he thought out loud."

* * *

_Let's Stick Together!_

_Sakura _walked back into the room with a red face.

"Ok...we _need _to stay with each other!"_Gaara_ blurted out as he stood up._ Sakura _arched an eyebrow.

"Why do we need to do that?" _Sakura _asked crossing her arms.

"C-cause...what about if we don't act like each other and people suspect things! Then we can just nudge each other as to say _'you're not me' _y'know?"_Gaara_ said lying obviously. He actually wanted to get to know _Sakura_ and find out for himself if she really was a heartless bein-

"No, also it's more suspicious if we actually start to hang around with one another" _Sakura_ said with her cold expression. She leaned against the door and moved her eyebrows up and down,_ these things are annoying._

"Fine. I'll just color wherever I go" _Gaara_ said gathering his colored pencils.

"Don't do that" _Sakura_ said raising her voice "I don't even own colored pencils-…fine. I'll have to keep an eye on you"

_Gaara_ smiled on the inside," How was the bathroom?"

"I rather **not **talk about it"_ Sakura_ said getting a deep blush.

"Yeah nevermind..."_Gaara_ said turning pink himself. The two were silent and began to hear Temari and Kankuro arguing, along with many things breaking.

"..What did you do here...with...Temari and stuff"_ Sakura_ said looking at him as she ignored Kankuro's screaming.

"Oh.I accidentally hugged her. I sang. I ate...but..I kept saying it was a figment of her imagination or I am Sabaku No Gaara and I would do nothing like that" _Gaara_ said smiling as he clasped his hands.

All the color from_ Sakura's _face left_."_You..hugged...her!"_ 'Doesn't _anyone_ know I hate _everyone_!...well..I can't be mad at her..for..some..reasons..DAMMIT_ ADOLESENCE!' _Sakura_ shook her head and sighed.

"Ok..let's go with my team.."_ Gaara _said walking out of the room and _Sakura_ followed.

**The Walk**

"Hey...Gaara..what's your fave color?" _Gaara _said looking at _Sakura_ as they walked.

"I have none and it shouldn't matter" _Sakura_ replied.

"I'm just trying to get to know you!geez!" _Gaara_ said smiling and many people from the sidewalk preferred to walk on the road when they saw him.

"Well, first-I don't smile" _Sakura_ said, "**ever**…I don't yell cheerfully and say '_geez'_…and I've always been alone…"

"So have I…until Ino became my friend-people would always make fun of my forehead" _Gaara_ said and then cleared his throat.

"I know. A blond girl came up to me saying that and I gladly hit her for you" _Sakura_ said with no emotion whatsoever.

"YOU WHAT!?"_Gaara _yelled.

"I told you I don't shout…and I don't want people to hurt you" _Sakura_ said but her eyes widened when she realized her statement.

_Gaara_ stared at her and his face was warm.

"Also this _boy_ tried to look up your..skirt" Sakura said changing the subject.

"Oh no! I feel so…violated" said _Gaara_ as his eye twitched and he clung to _Sakura's_ arm. She blushed and looked away.

"I said._Tried_.He didn't.I beat him up…and like I said.**You **are _mine_."said_ Sakura_.'_Wait..I said.._You are mine_..damn!'_

"Thanks, Gaara"_ Gaara_ said giving _Sakura_ a peck on her cheek.

"Gaara?" both _Gaara _and_ Sakura _looked ahead of them to see Sasuke.

"What are you doing with Sakura?..she _is _mine." said Sasuke as he grabbed _Sakura's_ arm and glared at _Gaara_.

_Sakura_ freed herself from Sasuke's grasp and glared at him "I am no one's _and_ if I was I would be Gaara's, not yours."

"Playing hard to get now are we?"Sasuke said as he smirked, "I always get what I want Sakura, and what I want is you" he said as he placed his hand on her cheek.

"Don't touch me you **failure**."_Sakura_ smacked his hand away from her," all these years and you can't catch your brother and kill him…how sad…Gaara would have done it in an instant."

_Gaara_ felt like melting when he looked at Sasuke smile even more. _Sakura _glanced over at _Gaara _who was staring at Uchiha.

"Very nice…I like this new attitude of yours" Sasuke said raising an eyebrow.

"Then you'll love this" _Sakura_ said with a smirk."Gaara…"she grabbed _Gaara's_ face and pulled it to her own, giving him a very long kiss. _Gaara's_ eyes opened wide but he didn't pull away.

"I said...I am Gaara's."_Sakura_ said looking at a very confused Sasuke. Sasuke coughed and took a step back as he glared at _Gaara_ and then smiled at _Sakura_.

"You will come back to me."Sasuke said as he winked to _Sakura_ and walked past them.

Both of them were **together** and _alone_.

"WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!" said _Gaara_ blushing and _Sakura_ turned to look at him.

"I don't want him to get near me .You didn't like it?" smirked _Sakura _when she saw the expression on _Gaara's _face.

"I didn't say that…"Gaara murmured as he blushed even more. The two kept walking, not even realizing they passed their destination.

**With Naruto and Sasuke.**

"I saw Gaara and Sakura together "Sasuke said with jealousy dripping in his words.

"Make a nice couple."Naruto snickered. _'Sasuke's stupid! can't he see that wasn't Sakura!MUAHAHAHAHAHA! '_Naruto thought.

"Sakura is mine."Sasuke said and Naruto could only stare at him.

"SHE WAS MINE FIRST!YOU KEPT SAYING 'NO' WHEN SHE ASKED YOU OUT!Unlike me..I volunteered and-"Naruto got cut off.

"-And I saw them kissing each other… Gaara knows Sakura is mine…and she loved me-so why did she kiss him? "Sasuke said more to himself than to Naruto, he furrowed his eyebrows.

"WHAT!A KISS?!"Naruto had anime tears."Sakura-chan..."

* * *

Me:There!WHEE! I tried to add a little fluff in and Sasuke is Jea-lous!XD MAUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Thank you for the reivews and please review.

* * *

**WWJD309**:LOL thanks :D

**Sillymail:** :o..what's OOC! XD thank you! Answer: Well,like in this chappie they have to hang out with each other and Gaara get's possessive of starts to like him,and the way he protects what story was that?tell me please :D

**Tears-That-Fall:**Thank you :).I hope I get to write more too. :D  
**sasukefurever:**Here ya go and thanks :D

**Katory:**lol it's ok :D I'll try t update more sooner or something :x

**Green24:**Thank you :D lol.I like that one they do!..I like Gaara/Sakura better than Sakura/Sasuke.

**YoaiFan26** Yesh he is ;D I will :)

**Wolf Demoness of the Shadows :** Thank you!well here ya go enjoy

**MerodiPansa**:Thanks :D I will sooner I think.

* * *

Also,Sorry that the Chappie is short.I'm trying to get through this to do my homework :x lol

-sushi


	4. EWhat Did You Just Say?

**Chapter 4 :D alright!The reviews shall be answered at the bottom and thank you for reading this and reviewing ;D**

**

* * *

**

**I'd like to point out that **_Sakura_** only kissed **_Gaara_** so that Sasuke would leave **_Sakura_** alone...and she also wanted too but isn't willing to admit that yet xD**

**

* * *

**

**Recappppp:**

"Sakura is mine."Sasuke said and Naruto could only stare at him.

"SHE WAS MINE FIRST!YOU KEPT SAYING 'NO' WHEN SHE ASKED YOU OUT! Unlike me..I volunteered and-"Naruto got cut off.

"-And I saw them kissing each other… Gaara knows Sakura is mine…and she loved me-so why did she kiss him? "Sasuke said more to himself than to Naruto, he furrowed his eyebrows.

"WHAT!A KISS?!"Naruto had anime tears."Sakura-chan..."

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:**I wish I owned Naruto...

**Gaara:**Do we _HAVE _to go through with _THIS _again!

**Sasuke:**Exactly

**Sakura:SUSAN DOESN'T OWN NARUTO!THERE!DAMMIT!**

**Gaara,Sasuke,and Me:-stare at Sakura and back away-**

**

* * *

**

_What Did You Just Say?_

"SAKURA!"yelled an angry blond girl with a bandage on her cheek. As she paced down the sidewalk people got out of her way-or she pushed them out of her way.

"What.." said _Sakura_ .Ino twitched her eye as she stopped in front of her.

"WHY'D YOU HIT ME?!"yelled Ino at the top of her lungs._ Gaara _stared at _Sakura _as she only stared as the blond_._

"You made fun of my forehead."_Sakura _said crossing her arms with her same expression.

"I ALWAYS DO-!...wait..why is Gaara with you?"Ino said pointing at _Gaara _forgetting the conversation before, she rose an eyebrow.

"Because... I am awesome" _Gaara _said with a proud smirk as he slumped his shoulders and raised his hands as if saying ' I don't know'.

"You know .._'Gaara'_. You **DON'T **sound like yourself" _Sakura _said giving a creepy smile to _Gaara _as she shifted her gaze to the red head.

_Gaara _ leaned to _Sakura_, "I need revenge for the kiss."he whispered.

"Gaara, you sound just like Uchiha. **Pathetic **Uchiha "_Sakura _said, forgetting Ino was there, she grimaced.

"-GASP!-WHAT DID YOU CALL **MY** SASUKE!"Ino shouted at _Sakura_ in disbelief.

"Hearing problems? I called him pathetic, you know..exactly _what_ he is."_Sakura_ said._ Gaara_ and Ino twitched at her statement.

"I swear Sakura! you sound..just like me-**twitch**-"Gaara said giving her a quick nudge on the ribs. Sakura held her breath as Gaara hit her somewhat hard.

"I mean..I LOVE SASUKE! HE IS TEHH BEST! ...Sasuke is the best at being path-..being..being..(er...)..hot?"_Sakura_ said trying to think like a fan girl.

"Oh silly Sakura, Sasuke's hottness is only for me!"Ino said smirking as she walked off.

"KEEP HIM!"Sakurayelled when Ino was far away."Stupid girl. "she muttered.

"Tehh?" _Gaara_ said staring at _Sakura_," really?"

"Isn't that what girls say? don't girls nowadays murder the English language?" _Sakura_ said looking at _Gaara_ blankly.

"At least we only murder the _language_.." _Gaara_ said giving _Sakura_ a flat stare.

"Actually I wonder which is the bigger crime.."_Sakura_ whispered to herself. _Gaara_ looked at her, catching what she said.

"What was that-"

"Oh look, oh joy. It's wonder boy" _Sakura_ said with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAARA!"yelled Naruto as he ran to the two.

"HOW...HOW DARE YOU KISS MY SAKURA-CHAN!"Naruto said crying anime tears.

"I only did it to make Uchiha mad."_Sakura_ stated and _Gaara_ could only look at her in surprise.

**'Did he just say-'Inner Sakura **got cut off.**'Only **_to make Sasuke-kun mad?...he doesn't _like _me?-I mean...I _don't _like him..but..but..why do I feel.._**angry? **the real Sakura thought.

" you ok?"Naruto asked _Gaara _and _Sakura_ turned to look at him_. _He was staring at the floor and sand collected at his feet. Gaara began to shake his head slightly and closed his eyes-frankly he looked quite upset, like Gaara does all the time.

"Hey..Sakura does a great job at being you!"Naruto said giving _Gaara _a thumbs up.

Suddenly sand stared to hover over _Gaara _.Naruto and Sakura stared,"...a little bit too well if you ask me..."Naruto whispered.

"Sakura!" _Sakura_ shouted.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"_Gaara's _sand reacted and threw _Sakura_ and Naruto many yards away.

_Gaara_ stopped shaking his head and narrowed his eyes to _Sakura_" You..you...how..dare you toy with me!"sand curled around _Sakura's _bodyas she stood up. Naruto sat up quickly only to watch Sakura struggle.

"Gaara!" he shouted but sand held him to the floor," damn! Saku-"

"Sakura! stop!...I NEVER TOYED WITH YOU!"_Sakura _yelled trying to get free from the sand's grasp.

People on the street stared at the three.

" Is this a preview for a musical or soap opera?"asked a person.

"I think it's a soap opera. I mean look at them talking about each other's _feelings_" said another.

"I THOUGHT YOU _LIKED _ME!WAIT-WAIT! I NEVER _LIKED _YOU!NEVER!**NOT **_THEN_!AND AND...and why .._why _now!"_Gaara _yelled with some tears running down hisface.

"What's going on?"Temari said coming out of the crowd to see her brother crying? "...Is..this..Sabaku No Gaara?"Temari rubbed her eyes to see, once again, her brother with tears.

"I thought he was a psychopath..and serial killer?"said one person.

"...Who knew he was..such..a pansy?"said another and Temari whacked that person on the head.

"I..I..-..SAKURA..I-..I do..."_Sakura _thought for a moment. _Sakura likes Uchiha.._"Not...I did toy with you. I messed around with your feelings . All I ever wanted to do was to make you suffer."_Sakura _said looking at the ground, and pretending to smirk yet _Sakura _was actually...sad?

"Wait? did..Sakura just call my brother, Sakura!"Temari was trying to click things together so she can understand.

_Gaara _stood there looking at _Sakura _wrapped around a blanket of sand. He was so angry but he didn't want to hurt Sakura.

"..To..make me suffer?...Gaara...nevermind..let's continue this after we're in our..bodies..."_Gaara _said walking up to _Sakura _in a tired voice, not even looking at her_._

"Now..how do you make this sand get off?"_Gaara_ whispered to her.

"Just...say..get off..."_Sakura _stared at the mob of people surrounding them.

"." _Gaara_ said plainly and _Sakura _was about to fall on the ground when someone caught ,Sasuke.

"Oh..wow.."_Sakura _muttered, "Uchiha you have managed to make my day even worse."

"Sakura..I need to talk to you "Sasuke said smiling as he ran off with her.

"How does he appear from nowhere! especially in bad timing!"Naruto yelled as the crowd disappeared.

"GAARA!"Temari came out from the crowd and clenched her brother's wrist ."WE need to talk"

_With Sasuke_

"Sakura..I can't stop thinking about you! you're driving me crazy!"Sasuke said grabbing her shoulders.

"Oh my apologies..."_Sakura _with a blank stare asshe tried to pull away from Sasuke.

"You've changed. I like it!"Sasuke said brushing her cheek with his hand as he started getting closer.

"DON'T KISS ME!"_Sakura _panicked and backed up into a tree, "trust me-it will do us all good if you would just..go over there "she pointed at the grassy ground," lie on the floor and die." she said with a smirk.

"Oh,I love it when you talk dirt-"Sasuke got cut off.

"Dear god..."Sakura clasped her hands together," please be so benevolent and kill me now...or Uchiha..either way it's a win-win situation"

Sasuke laughed and practically lunged himself at Sakura, planting a kiss on her lips. As he retreated with a smirk he missed Sakura's expression filled with horror.

"Dear god..."_Sakura_ still had her hands clasped," ...you didn't even attempt to help. now I shall kill myself..and hopefully Virgil will be more helpful in the Underworld-" she wrapped her hands around her neck and paused," damn. Virgil _isn't_ real...he was just Dante's imagination...and this _is_ Sakura's body.." she just leaned on the tree.

**(Virgil is Dante's guide through the Underworld in Dante's _Inferno_ :D)**

_With Temari_

"You aren't Gaara "said Temari.

" **OH** but I am" _Gaara_ said with shifty eyes.

"NO! you were crying! Crying I say! Gaara doesn't cry! HE KILLS!"Temari shouted and slammed her fist on the table.

"You are imagi-"

"STOP SAYING THAT!I know you aren't Gaara! you're Sakura aren't you?"Temari said smirking.

"What? of course not? sure she has great taste but I am Sabaku No Gaaaaara"_Gaara _said with a cool voice ;D

Temari whacked _Gaara _on the head with her fan.

"OW! ok,ok..I'm not Gaara..."_Gaara _said."This is our third day in each other's shoes..only four more to go..great."

* * *

Me:P LMAO! _'Sakura' _got kissed by Sauske!MUAHAHAHAHAHA!and _'Gaara' _got whacked on the head.:D

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Sasukefurever:**Yeah they are OOC a little I think:O..XD thanks

**Kisshi-Chan:**GAARA/SAKURA RULES ALL MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA:D aww thanks ;D

**Swt2chlk:**Thanks.I'll try to update sooner :x

**Wolf Demoness Of The Shadows:** D: you're sick!I hate being sick XP lol cool :D thanks.

**Sillymail:**Thank you!Now I know what it means ,It's ok :D

**MerodiPansa:**XD LOL is adorable:D

**Green24:**The story Loves you ;D lol

**Avacadoes Are Evil:** (love the name XD) is VERY possessive and so is Gaara XD

**Katory:**-helps you off the floor-Yeah.I like Making Naruto evil and Sakura sorta are moving fast I will :x

**Otakualways:**Yep!that's exactly it ;x

**Kurenai Chinoumi:**lol thanks :D

**Atredies:**Lol yes he is thanks.

**Ivory Black AKA Torrie Chiobie:**Here ya goes ;x

**YoaiFan26:**He is very jealous XD

**Animeluver911:**OOOO exams..I hate exams..It's ok thanks for reviewing :D

**Naruotfan201:**Why,Thank you ;D

**SwrSkndeepinmibld**:-Sees- you bowing-Err...you don't have to.. O.O;;;;; ...XD lol thanks.I hope to make more as well!

**VulcranDune**:

Me:Er...is she ok?

Gaara:Why yes she is..she's just practically suffocating-whacks my head-

Me:GAARA AND SAKURA PLUSHIES :O!THANK YOU!

Gaara:...Not .Thank you for reviewing

* * *

-sushi


	5. ETruth

**7/6/09: this editing is taking longer than it should xD soooorrrryyyy**

**heart you all~**

* * *

**Chapter 5 please read and review :D I hope you enjoy this chappie as I enjoyed making it...also it might get a little too OOC ok?just letting ya know ;D**

**Disclaimer:**

**Gaara**:...Where is she.

**Sasuke:**Let's hope she died.

**Sakura:**SASUKE!WRONG!

-Toilet Flush sound-

**Sasuke,Gaara,and Sakura:**-sweatdrop-

**Me:**I do not own Naruto!

**Gaara:**Sasuke wishes you death.

**Me:** and I wish his! -smiles-

**Gaara:...**I like you like this...but still-you're annoying

**Me:** I heart you too

* * *

**Recap:**

"STOP SAYING THAT!I know you aren't Gaara! you're Sakura aren't you?"Temari said smirking.

"What? of course not? sure she has great taste but I am Sabaku No Gaaaaara"_Gaara _said with a cool voice ;D

Temari whacked _Gaara _on the head with her fan.

"OW! ok,ok..I'm not Gaara..."_Gaara _said."This is our third day in each other's shoes..only four more to go..great."

* * *

Truth

_Sakura_ walked down the street with a menacing look on her face, which frightened most people. Her face seemed calm from a few feet away but close enough, you could see the look of murder in her eyes and how she bit her lip and made it slightly bleed.

"Sakura" said a male voice. _Sakura_ turned around and saw Neji standing fairly close to her.

"What is it, nuisance" _Sakura_ said in an angry tone-not only because she thinks she might just, in some way, feel _something_ for Sakura and not only because Sasuke kissed her but because she lost her first kiss. **_You're angry about that?! _**_Be quiet. _She thought and felt..._felt_?!

"Naruto has told me something very interesting" Neji got closer and whispered in herear "Gaara"

"He told you that. Well, what do you want."_Sakura_ said glaring at Neji.

"I just wanted to make sure Naruto was not lying...and true, this is very interesting."Neji said he walked off.

"...fool" _Sakura_ turned around to see Ten Ten, she looked as though she was about to say something."_What_ is it with people bothering me. I _shall _killsomeone "shesaid looking straight at her and _Sakura_ walked away feeling pleased she made someone feel scared.

_Sakura_ paused on the side walk and looked around the street, seeing people in stores, she gave a small sigh " where's Sakura?" she whispered to himself as he decided to walk to _Gaara's_ house.

Temari and 'Gaara'

"Wow.I never knew Naruto could be **evil **like that."Temari said hearing the whole story and she took a sip of her tea and stared at _Gaara._

"Soooooo.... you like him?" asked Temari. _Gaara_ was confused for a moment and then it clicked.

"Oh..Gaara!" He said loudly but instantly lowered his voice as his cheeks tinted themselves pink "I..don't know..he does have this effect on me..."hesaid looking down at the floor and started to chuckle.

"S-Sorry..it's just..seeing 'Gaara' like this is funny. I would never imagine! say-**laugh**- say _crumpet_!"Temari said waiting.

"..._Crumpet_..."_Gaara_ said and Temari's reaction was a such a loud laughter accompanied by a snort.

"What's going on "Temari and _Gaara _looked over to see _Sakura. _One of her pink eyebrows was raised as she was _definitely_ not pleased to see **himself** being laughed at.

"I suppose you figured everything out"_ Sakura_ said in a flat voice as she ignored her sister "Sakura, you lost your first kiss...and mine..Sasuke is going to die."_Sakura_ said cracking her knuckles.

Temari stared at _Sakura_. Then she laughed hysterically, "YOU!GOT KISSED BY SASUKE!LMFFAO!DISTURBING!"Temari managed to say between her laughter which _Sakura_ began to wonder if that's how hyena's laughed?...

"Tell me about it."_Sakura_ said sitting down and placing herhead on herpalms. "do you realize how I felt when I knew..." both Temari and _Gaara_ leaned closer to hear, "that I couldn't kill him? because I'm currently a pubescent female" she lifted her head and looked at Temari.

"Yeah I haven't felt that..." Temari said shrugging her shoulders.

"I never wanted to get my first kiss from Sasuke.."_ Gaara_ said in a low voice and looking at the ground._ Sakura _shifted her gaze to _Gaara_. Temari sat up and waited for himto say more._ Gaara _shot up from the table.

"Then..._who_.."_Sakura _said in a low voice, she tried to make her expression as calm as possible but she knew that she failed, her eyebrows clashed and her pastel green eyes pleaded for an answer.

"**First**. You didn't lose it to Sasuke, you lost it to me. I remember you did it so _Sasuke-kun_ would get mad. **Second**. I lost it to the person I wanted it to" and with that said _Gaara _walked out the house leaving a stunned _Sakura _and a confused Temari.

"You kissed her baby brother? Must be weird to kiss _yourself_, no?"Temari said smirking. _Sakura _shuddered.

"I never thought about it like that."_Sakura _said and Temari laughed but stopped when she got an infamous glare.

" So what are you guys gonna do for the last 4 days?"Temari looked at the clock:12:01"Make that 3"she said smiling.

"I do not know...not to mention the fact that _dear_ Sakura" she emphasized with sarcasm "is quite upset with me and will not even speak to me- well except her statement she just did..."_Sakura_ said a bit sad.

"What did you fight about?"Temari said as curiosity ran through her veins.

"I kissed her" _Sakura_ said and Temari'awww'ed "-Only to make Uchiha mad."Temari stopped smiling and gave her brother a glare that actually surpassed her-when she was in her real body that is.

"WHAT!?" Temari stood up. _Sakura _didn't bother to do anything.

"You heard what I said" _Sakura _said in a monotone voice."I also told her."Temari was fuming about now.

...She did something...

...Something that shocked them both...

_Sakura _felt a sharp pain on hercheek**(A slap on the face :o).**She turned around to meet with Satin-I mean..Temari.

"Why did you mess with her like that!"Temari shouted. _Sakura_ looked down slightly ashamed.

"I know I .I also kissed her because I wanted to..I guess."_Sakura_ said with a blush. Temari sighed and calmed down.

"You should go talk to 'yourself' then" Temari said smiling and nudging _Sakura. _Shestood up from the table and went outside.

Outside

'_I guess I have a weird taste for psychopaths with a heart? Gaara_ thought.

**'Nah...you just have a taste for HOT psychopaths with a heart...that's weird.' Inner Sakura thought.**

_'He has no heart..scratch that last part where I said HE HAS A HEART'' Gaara_ thought scowling.

**'Anything else, your highness?' said Inner Sakura with a tint of annoyance.**

_'YES! He is a great...kisse-" Gaara _got interrupted.

"Sakura.." _Sakura_ whispered. _Gaara _looked over his shoulder to the pink haired girl standing behind him.

"What is it.." _Gaara_ asked in a low monotone voice turning hisback to her_._

"We need to make Peace-"_Sakura_ stopped when _Gaara_ glared at _her_.

_' So THIS is my glare that scares the fecal matter out of people...' Sakura _thought as she examined _Gaara's_ expression.

"Make peace?..you are **that** clueless...I do not want PEACE.I want _ATTRACTION _between us!"_Gaara_ said turning hisback once more to her.

"..Attraction...I do not know how to...'feel' that, actually" _Sakura_ said frigidly. _Gaara_ turned around to stare at her_._

"You never loved someone with all your heart?"_Gaara_ whispered. _Sakura_ smirked and shook her head.

"No. Sakura-look who you're talking to." _Sakura_ said looking at _Gaara_ with piercing eyes." I kill for fun...I only love myself, but never anyone else-"

"So..you..**don't**...like me huh.." _Gaara_ said smiling. A smile so fake he looked like a Ken doll.

"I never sai-...I mean...."_ Sakura_ now was furrowing hereyebrows together and shaking herhead violently.

"Don't answer" _Gaara_ said in a soft voice.

Temari was actually hiding behind some bushes watching everything."Gaara! Just say 'Yes. I do like you a lot' "she whispered to herself.

"What I meant was. I can't like you in my own body..that is a bit odd, no?" _Sakura_ said smirking.

"I..guess you have a point there..is..is that Temari?" _Gaara_ looked over to some bushes.

"Shit.."Temari ran out of the bushes and ran to the house.

"Yes, Yes that was her..."_ Sakura_ said scowling."Nosy sibling."

* * *

Me:THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND SORRY THIS CHAPPIE SUCKED D:

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Ivory Black AKA Torri Chiobie:**Here ya this chappie was sorta... not great D:

**Swt2chlk:**LOL yeah I do that sometimes...update one then the other XD lol thanks

**EnV:**Thanks :D

**Kurenai Chinoumi:**Yes very disturbing-shudders at yeah _he _got whacked on the head.

**Polkadotedpunk:**I'm sorry I didn't understand:o

**Green24:** he will find out XD LMAO!.oh..why thank you :D

**Shanghai Honey:**Thank you.

**Animeluver911:**Yes I am also ..I made him like that MUAHAHAHAH! XD-joins you in the happy dance-

**Katory:**Here ya go :D

**YoaiFan26:**I feel bad as well...Ok..no I don't XDLOL

**VulcranDune:**

Me:-watches Gaara runaway-CALL ME!sees you get up-cries anime tears-Gaara-kun left NYAAAA! D:

Gaara:Ok..ok...I'm back...

Me:YAY:o..life-size!-hugs it- MINE! Arigato:D

**Kaitou Angel:**No worries!I shall:D

**Grrr-san:**Well here you go :D


	6. ESpa

**Chapter 6!YAYS :D ok well thank you all for the reviews and reading:D **

**_LOOK HERE PEOPLE!_**

**ok well we have an OC, the Hokage's niece :D drew a pic of her and it's on my profile.**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:**I don't own Naruto..if I did!-

**Gaara:**You don't

**Me:**I know!but if I did-

**Sasuke:**Yet you don't

**Me:**I KNOW DAMMIT!Yet if I did-

**Gaara and Sasuke:**You don't.

**Me:-twitch-**SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH!..Ok.._IF _I did...I would make Gaara be the main character and Sakura be his girlfriend-

**Gaara:**Let's give thanks that you don't own Naruto.

**Sasuke:**I second that.

**Sakura:**The point is..Susan doesn't own Naruto even if she wishes and that she has a very short temper :D

* * *

**Recap:**

"What I meant was. I can't like you in my own body..that is a bit odd, no?" _Sakura_ said smirking.

"I..guess you have a point there..is..is that Temari?" _Gaara_ looked over to some bushes.

"Shit.."Temari ran out of the bushes and ran to the house.

"Yes, Yes that was her..."_ Sakura_ said scowling."Nosy sibling."

* * *

Spa?

Sasuke was walking to Gaara's house to talk to him yet when he got there Sakura was already talking to Gaara.

"Interesting.."Sasuke muttered he hide behind a tree close enough to hear them.

"I do not want PEACE.I want _ATTRACTION _between us!"

Sasuke stared._'...did Gaara just say that?...I..I thought he was a lone type..' _he thought slightly confused.

"shit!"Temari whispered aloud and ran to her house.

"Crap...I didn't see her..."Sasuke said looking at the spot Temari was at.

* * *

"Gaara...we have only 4 days left..." _Gaara_ said.

" We have 3" _Sakura_ replied.

"Alright 3...also...I would really want to BATHE and by that I mean myself, and _my_ body" _Gaara_ said "I mean...come on..don't you feel dirty?"

"...Are you trying to make me see _you_ naked and you see me?! You astonish me" _Sakura_ said taking a few steps back with a smile.

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" replied a blushing _Gaara _smiling_._

* * *

Sasuke froze."Gaara just called Sakura,**Gaara **and Sakura called Gaara,**Sakura**?"he thought for a moment.

* * *

"Shh.. someone's here" _Sakura _said as she whipped her head to her right and Sasukewalked out to see the two.

He gazed his eyes to _Sakura _and then to _Gaara_.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME I KISSED GAARA!"Sasuke shouted._ Gaara _and _Sakura _turned pale.

"I told you not to kiss me" _Sakura _said crossing her arms. Sasuke twitched and ran behind some bush for 3 seconds, later you could hear him gagging.

"Ew" _Gaara_ said closing hiseyes. _Sakura_ turned to look at Sasuke coming back.

"GAARA!SAKURA!"Temari shouted and as she ran out she saw Sasuke standing there looking awful."Hey..you found out huh!"she said smirking.

"What is it, Temari" _Sakura_ said.

"Someone's here-"

"Yo!"Kakashi said poofing in front of them.

"Kakashi" Sasuke, _Gaara_, and _Sakura _could see him smiling under his mask.

"Sakura, Sasuke we have a mission let's go!"Kakashi said taking out his book.

" What is it" _Sakura _arched an eyebrow, she was quite disappointed with the last one.

"We have to protect the niece of the Hokage! She is going to a hot spring-spa...whatever and people might just attack her" Kakashi said not looking up from his book.

"Oh..and Sakura" _Sakura_ turned to look at Kakashi.

"You shall bathe with her Sasuke can't, she's...well a girl and so are you, plus both of you are about the same age so be friends or something "Kakashi said leaving with a _'poof'_

_Sakura_ and _Gaara_ both twitched.

"I...have to? well you got your wish Sakura " _Sakura_ turned to _Gaara_ and had a crimson red on her cheeks. _Gaara_ was just pissed.

In the house about 10 minutes later

"I'M GOING TO SLEEP!" _Gaara_ said and Temari and _Sakura_ stared at him.

"You can't" Sakura said "A demon inside of _me _ring a bell?"shesaid staring at _Gaara_.

"I'm leaving. I'm sure I am dreaming and I actually kissed the _real _Sakura...I know it "Sasuke said standing up and his eye was twitching as he left.

"Poor soul" _Gaara _said.

"Speaking of souls...Gaara...tell her" Temari said nudging _Sakura. _She gave her a glare.

"I have no soul" _Sakura_ said while Temari sighed. _Gaara _just stared at the two.

"GAARA WHO CARES!TELLLLLLLL HER!" Temari said getting her fan out of nowhere and hitting _Sakura _on the back.

"If I get back problems..You're gonna pay for my chiropractor."_ Gaara _said staring at the two intensely.

"I'LL TELL HER! GAARA HE LIK-"

"Sakura.." _Sakura_ said in a soft voice."I...I really do actually li-"

POOF

"Sakura" Kakashi said." Let's go!" he said grabbing _Sakura's_ arm and poofing away with her.

"...What was he going to say-" _Gaara _said looking at Temari.

"I gotta go to sleep! bye the way..you can't! have fun!"Temari said rushing out the kitchen.

_Gaara_ sat there blinking.

With Team 7

"Sakura-chan" Naruto said glaring at _Sakura_. She just returned the glare.

" This is Miss Kokoro" Kakshi said. A girl about the same height as Sakura came out and she had long light blue hair with big light purple eyes and her outfit was a dress that went to her shoulders and it was dark purple with light green.

"Hello" She said in a small voice staring at Sasuke.

"HI! I'M NARUTO!THIS IS SAKURA AND THAT STUPID BASTARD IS SASUKE!"Naruto said. Sasuke looked at Kokoro and caught her staring at him.

"Eep!"Kokoro hid behind Sakura blushing."G-gomenasai, Sasuke-kun.I did not meant to stare" she said in a whisper.

Sasuke scoffed.

'_When well I be able to tell...Sakura that I...I..like her...a lot.." Sakura_ thought and furrowed hereyebrows together.

" Kokoro will bathe with Sakura-san" Kakashi looked at _Sakura._

"H-hai" She muttered.

Team 7 along with Kokoro started walking through the forest until they reached their destination.

"Come Sakura-san! let's bathe" Kokoro said smiling and yanking _Sakura _to the locker rooms.

"Wai-wait!"_Sakura _shouted as Kokoro stared to get a towel and slip off her clothes.

"What is it?"She said confused. _Sakura_ stared to twitch "You're shy!"Kokoro said giggling."You'll get over it"

Kokoro stared the take off her dress only showing her black silky undergarments.

"Dear god" _Sakura_ muttered and shut hereyes. Then she began to think just how did _Sakura_ look in her undergarments...She shook that thought out of her head.

* * *

Me:XD ok ok this chap was crappy I know..Next chappie will be most likely..The spa time will Gaara tell his feelings D:

* * *

Reviews:

**Swt2chlk:**Thank you :3

**Green24**:Yes :D it will be funny

**EnV**:LOL XD

**Riona Strife:(**FF7?):D thanks

**Sasukefurever:** must be very akward :3

**Kurenai Chionumi**:XD LOL thanks

**Tears-That-Fall**:Why thank you :DDD

**VulcranDune:**

Me:GAARA-KUN!DON'T RUN AWAY ANYMORE!-Huggles him-

Gaara:...-tires to shake me off-...God...

Me:Thankies for reiviewing :D

Gaara: 'Thankies'?...what in the hell...

**Ivory Black AKA Torri-Chiobie:**:D here ya go

**Polkadotedpunk:**XD LOL you do?

**Animeluver911:**

Me:Breaking News.

Gaara:...ok.

Me:Gaara-

Gaara:-What?

Me:He FEELS

Gaara:...I'm in denial..

**Shanghai Honey: **:D YAY!

**Sanguine Dreams**:..I think I'll write about that later.. :o

**SilverCage:** Here ya go!

* * *

-sushi


	7. EBath Time!

**Chapter 7 :D. Thank you for the reviews! sorry for the lack of updating...one word...Testing :O DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN**

**Things are always OOC in this story :}**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:**I do not own Naruto

**Gaara:**I feel relived.

**Sasuke:**As Do I.

**Me:**..you guys are mean..it's valentine's day!

**Gaara:**Valentine's day is celebrated for the assassination of Saint Valentine.

**Me:**..We should celebrate more holidays like that.

**Gaara&Sasuke:**Yeah.

* * *

**Recap:**  
"Wai-wait!"_Sakura _shouted as Kokoro stared to get a towel and slip off her clothes.  
"What is it?"She said confused. _Sakura_ stared to twitch "You're shy!"Kokoro said giggling."You'll get over it"  
Kokoro stared the take off her dress only showing her black silky undergarments.

"Dear god" _Sakura_ muttered and shut hereyes. Then she began to think just how did _Sakura_ look in her undergarments...She shook that thought out of her head.

* * *

_Bath Time!_

Kokoro stopped to stare at _Sakura _with her eyes shut tight."...Are you..ok?" she asked.

_Sakura _nodded very slowly and took a step back as she cleared her throat, "I've never been to one of these places…"

Kokoro just walked behind _Sakura _and found her zipper; she pulled it down to reveal _Sakura's_ porcelain skin.

"I feel weird being the only one in underwear here."Kokoro said smiling. _Sakura_ felt the warm clothes around her slipping down ever so slowly; she shivered when the cold air met with her warm body.

"Come on, Sakura!"Kokoro took her towel. _Sakura _slowly opened her eyes and could feel the warm fabric of her dress around her ankles; she looked down and saw Sakura's undergarments. _Teal? I guess it's a nice colo-wait! stop looking at Sak-, Sakura's_ head shot up and her eyes widened.

_Sakura _stood there with her right eye twitching_.'...I'm...screwed...' _he thought.

Kokoro was only in her towel..nothing under and with purple sandals."Sakura...what? do you need help unhooking your bra or something?"She asked. _Sakura's _eyes grew even wider.

"Wait...we are going to be _naked?_...can't we just be in our undergarments!"_Sakura _said blushing.

"Did you bring _extra _undergarments?"Kokoro asked. _Sakura _sighed and let out a 'no'.

"Ok then" Kokoro threw Sakura a towel."I'll be in the water" Kokoro said as she walked away.

_Sakura_ was alone in the freezing locker room, she held her towel and slumped her shoulders, "I can't do this." **_Oh you want toooo_** "I can't take off her-her…it would be indecent of me to do so-"

"Yes it would" _Sakura _turned around to see Sasuke" looks nice" He said smirking with an eyebrow raised as he appreciated the female figure in front of him.

_Sakura _got the towel and wrapped it around her body "I do recall this being the girls locker room" shesaid coldly." Or have you finally admitted to yourself that you are in no way a man-"

"You are not a girl either" Sasuke said "Gaara." _Sakura _blushed.

* * *

Kokoro sat in the water as she sighed.'_..Where's Sakura?'_.Kokoro opened her eyes and started to tap her fingers...

"I'll go get her.." She walked to the locker room and saw Sakura. She was talking to Sasuke in a towel?

Kokoro hid behind the wall to hear their conversation.

"You are not a girl either" Kokoro heard Sasuke say."Gaara"

_'Gaara?who the heck is Gaara?...'_ Kokoro tried to think of someone like that._'Doesn't ring a bell'_ she stopped to listen.

* * *

"I am a girl as long as I am in _this _body, Uchiha" _Sakura _said plainly and Sasuke merely laughed.

"It seems as if you like being in her … do you do _things _to her?"Sasuke said eyeing her up and down. _Sakura _glared at him.

"I would do no such thing. I respect Sakura's body" _Sakura_ said crossing her arms and arching an eyebrow.

"Let's hope **temptation **doesn't get to you, Gaara."Sasuke said walking away but he stopped in his tracks with his back towards _Sakura_"...Because Sakura is mine" and with that, _Sakura_ glared as he walked off.

"No she is no-"

"-Sakura?"Kokoro walked towards her."Who is..Gaara"

Sakura's body stiffened."My...My-"

"-Oh..your **boyfriend**!...I didn't get Sasuke...Gaara in bodies or something...Sasuke is amazing though, his mysteriousness makes him more wanted" Kokoro said biting her bottom lip will giving a sensual look to the stop Sasuke was at.

"...Sasuke is a narcissistic indecent minded idiot" _Sakura_ said as she looked for the darkest corner to undress, Kokoro just walked out and headed for the water.

_With __Gaara_

_Gaara _sat there with nothing but silence-

"I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!"_Gaara _ran to the nearest one. Temari soon came downstairs for a drink but saw no _Gaara_?

She heard a flushing sound "Oh...are you serious.." Temari started to laugh as _Gaara _came with a face of horror and..pink cheeks.

"...I..I feel...Like I just violated Gaara's body!"_Gaara _sat down onto his seat and placed his head on his palms. His head shot up and he stared at his hands with an even more horrified look.

"GOD THIS IS HILARIOUS!"Temari said laughing._ Gaara _glared at her and his face was almost the same color as his hair.

"No it is not! that was the most embarrassing thing I ever did.."_Gaara _said in a squeak.

"Well, isn't Gaara in your body bathing with a chick?"Temari said. _Gaara_'s jaw dropped and turned his head slowly to Temari.

"HE-HE IS ISN'T HE?! WHAT IS HE SEES SOMETHING!I-I!..."_Gaara _started to fidget in his seat.

"Chill.I was kidding-Gaara **wouldn't **do something like that."Temari said sitting on the chair next to _Gaara_.

"...R-Right."_Gaara _squeak out.

Temari laughed "I'm still gonna tell him what you saw!MUAHAHAHAHA!"Temari said running up to her room.

"**NO** DON'T YOU DARE!"_Gaara _shouted embarrassed.

With Sasuke and Naruto

"Where were you, Sasuke-Bastard?"Naruto said leaning on the wall next to Jiraya."What are you doing here..."Naruto said to Jiraya.

"DATA GATHERING!OOO I see a pink haired girl-"

"LEAVE SAKURA-CHAN ALONE!"Naruto shouted hitting the pervert leaned on the wall.

"It was another pink haired girl" Jiraya muttered as he glared at Naruto.

"It's not fair! Gaara is in Sakura's body!..what if he sees something" Naruto said with anime-tears.

" He said he respects her body" Sasuke said.

"HE COULD BE LYING! He could actually be a perveted-psycho" Naruto said making gestures as he spoke.

"I doubt it" Sasuke said with his eyes closed.

**With _Sakura_**

_Sakura _sat on the closest bench. She was wrapped in a towel as she hesitated to take off her underwear." I can do this…" she whispered as she took off the underwear and placed it under her dress. She cleared her throat as she began to take off her bra. **(Gaara isn't seeing anything LOL~so pro at undressing chicks ;D)**

Once finished she placed her clothing in a locker and walked to Kokoro. She went inside the nice warm water and she sighed.

"Relaxing is it not?"Kokoro said with her eyes closed as she leaned on the tub.

"I suppose" _Sakura _said closing her eyes._'..I hope Sakura will believe me when I will say I saw NOTHING'_ Gaara thought.

"Say Sakura..."Kokoro said still with her eyes closed.

"Hm" _Sakura _said opening her eyes.

"How is Gaara?..Like..how is his character.."Kokoro said smirking.

"er.."_Sakura _blinked several times."He is a quiet man but highly intelligent. He also kills annoying people that get in his way "Sakura said smiling a creepy smile.

"He uh..sounds.."Kokoro sweatdropped "Nice"

_Sakura _'hmph'.

"Do you like...Sasuke-kun" Kokoro asked.

"No.I wish I- Gaara could kill him with his Sabaku Kyuu and end his life and slowly, I would like to hear his screams-"_Sakura _stopped when Kokoro's eyes were huge."..I .No I do not" _Sakura _said clearing her throat.

"Ok.."Kokoro said slightly moving away.

* * *

Me:There you Gaara didn't see her body..well sorta..just her underwear and stuff. Sakura is disturbed and never wants to go the bathroom again XD

* * *

_Reviews:_

**MerodiPansa**:

Me:Yeah Gaara!I mean how can you see her undress!

Gaara:SHE WAS RIGHT THERE!I JUST SAID THAT!

Me:SURE.

**Kurenai Chinoumi**:Thank you :D yes 'poor' Gaara XD

**Swt2chlk**:Yep Gaara

**Silvercage**:Yes!that sucked..Gaara was soooooo close to say his feelings D:

**Polkadotedpunk**:Thank you :D yes..I love to torture Gaara XD

**Ivory Black AKA Torri Chiobie**:Here ya go :D

**Kaitou Angel:** NO NOT MY CHEESE!HERE HERE!I UPDATED!XD

**SwrSkndeepinmibld**:Yes I lvoe to torture :D Yeah sometimes poeple Get OOC

**Animeluver911**:Oh is going to be in big trouble...who knows..he just might sneek a peek ;D

**EnV** is very screwed XD

**O-Star-O**:Lol...yep he doesn't exist D: lol jk jk yes it is amazing that Gaaralikes someone :O

**Shanghai Honey:**The Chapter loves you tooXD

**Mirei Nochi:**Yes sorry about all of this but I can't do that D: sorry!

**Regrets-Weeping-Soul:**Thank you go :D

**Sexxy-Azn92:**Thank you :D immagine Sakura and Gaara actually switching places... :O

**Raven's Soul Sister**:LOL Icha Icha paradise XD

**Gelayel**:Here ya go :D

**Fiona Mckinnon**:HYG(Here you go :D)

**Kakashisninjadogs**:LOL Thanks :D-hands you a napkin-

**Sacred Rainbow Tenshi Yuki**:Thank you for reading :D

* * *

-Sushi


	8. ESmall Chats

**Chapter 8 :D thank you for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

**Recap:**

"Do you like...Sasuke-kun" Kokoro asked.

"No.I wish I- Gaara could kill him with his Sabaku Kyuu and end his life and slowly, I would like to hear his screams-"_Sakura _stopped when Kokoro's eyes were huge."..I .No I do not" _Sakura _said clearing her throat.

"Ok.."Kokoro said slightly moving away.

* * *

_Small Chats_

Kokoro smirked."What about Kakashi...he's very...mysterious" Kokoro said giving a dreamy sigh.

"How so" _Sakura _looked at her.

"Don't you ever wonder what's under his mask I-"

"-No" _Sakura _said closing her eyes," it's just a mask."

"Well you have no one to think of that way I guess, I mean you _do _have Gaara" Kokoro said smiling as she shut her eyes and titled her head back and let out a sigh of relaxation.

_Sakura _coughed "He's..not..my boyfriend.." she stared at how they way her towel moved underwater.

"No?..then what is he?"Kokoro said with a sly smile sinking herself a bit more into the tub.

"He's a friend.."_Sakura _said.

"A _friend_? has he hugged you tightly and you got the feeling he never wanted to let go?"Kokoro asked..

"...With his sand..."_Sakura _said remembering when _Gaara _got angry at her.

"Has he kissed you?"Kokoro said.

"Err...yes...well..I kissed him.."_Sakura _said looking at her hands through the water.

"Oh?really.."Kokoro's smile grew wider.

"Psst..Gaa-…Sakura-chan" Naruto said behind a rock.

_Sakura _look behind her to see Naruto hiding."This is a shared bath idiot..."

Naruto got out from his spot to reveal that he was only in a towel.

"Don't try anything..."Naruto whispered to _Sakura_ as he got into the water and sat next to her.

".Sakura" Sasuke said sitting in the tub, he smirked at _Sakura_. She just glared at him.

"Sasuke-kun..."Kokoro started to turn red since Sasuke was sitting next to her, but staring at _Sakura_.

"Do not worry Naruto...I have done nothing..."_Sakura_ said whispering to him.

"How can I believe you!" Naruto stood up and pointed an accusing finger at _Sakura_.

"I give my word as a man" _Sakura _said.'_Oops..'Sakura_ looked at Kokoro.

"A..A...A MAN!"Kokoro shrieked.

"Way to go Gaara."Sasuke said.

"YOU'RE GAARA! YOU FEEL YOURSELF!EWWWWW!"Kokoro started to scoot away and bumped into Sasuke.

"Naruto, explain."_Sakura _said.

"Why do I? why not you" Naruto said. _Sakura _tilted her head towards him and raised an eyebrow and for a moment Naruto saw his life flash before his eyes.

"You're the one who made me this! and Sakura!"_Sakura _shouted with a psychopath face.

"FINE! Kokoro...I created a jutsu...where people can switch bodies...I needed test experiments..Gaara..and..Sakura...'cause if I made it Sakura and Sasuke MAN would Sakura be all perverted! oh.."Naruto looked at the group that gave him sweatdrops." I chose them and BAM! Gaara is now in Sakura and Sakura is now in Gaara" Naruto finished.

"You..are...crazy?"Kokoro said pointing at him" WHO DOES THAT! HOW WILL _SAKURA _GO TO THE BATHROOM!"

_Sakura's _eyes got huge. A blush spread on her cheeks.

"-WHAT ABOUT GAARA! YOU'LL SCAR THAT POOR GIRL FOR LIFE!"Kokoro shouted.

"Scarred is _not_ the right word" _Sakura _muttered with a look of insult.

"I never thought about that?" Naruto and _Sakura _gave him a glare.

**With Gaara**

"Temari do NOT tell him!"_Gaara _said commanding out his sand, Temari looked at the clock.

"It's too late to fight...I have to get my beauty sleep.."Temari said while stroking a pose.

"Rub it in my face that you can sleep!"_Gaara _went to a corner.

"Don't yell! even if you aren't Gaara you LOOK like him..it's scary when he's angry.."Temari said.

"Even if I want to go to sleep I can't..I can't close my eyes.."_Gaara _said looking at the clock.4:33 AM.

Temari slowly went up the stairs, forgetting not to hold onto the handrail she tripped over her own feet and rolled down the stairs. She didn't stand up.

"Temari?...are you dead!" _Gaara _out of nowhere got a stick and started poking, Temari started to snore.

"Never mind...I'll just...go..with..Neji or Lee or something.."_Gaara _said walking out the house and closed the door. He walked down the dirt trail and paused.

"CRAP! THEY ARE ALL ASLEEP!"_Gaara _said remembering then he ran up to his house.

The door was locked.

"WHAT! NO! OPEN!"_Gaara _was freezing outside."Gaara..hurry back..it's cold.."_Gaara _said sitting on the porch.

**Spa**

"Ok...Gaara..I forgive you for looking at me..when I was undressing..actua-"

"-I closed my eyes" _Sakura _said defending himself, Kokoro smirked.

"I was just about to say that..anyways..you are forgiven since you didn't really see anything.."She said.

"I forgive Gaara for trying to take Sakura away from me..of course...you won't..she's mine"Sasuke said. _Sakura _glared at him.

"Sakura is no one's."_Sakura _said.

"Yo "Everyone jumped and turned to see Kakashi..in a towel..with his mask still on!

"Kakashi-sensei?Aren't you suppose to be looking out for suspicious people?"Naruto said.

"Everyone needs a break" Kakashi took out his book and Kokoro snatched it from his hands.

"What is this you are readin-"Kokoro stopped once her eyes laid on a page, her face began to heat up."PERV!"Kokoro threw the book at his head.

Kakashi's head was now tilted and he had a sweatdrop.

_Sakura _saw the book floating in front of eyes got wide and felt something on her upper lip.

"GAARA!YOU HAVE A NOSEBLEED!"Naruto raised both his eyebrows.

"Gaara?"Kakashi twitched.

"Oops...er..Kakashi-sensei...I er...IswitchedGaaraandSakura'sbodies! SonowGaaraisinSakurandSakuraisinGaara!"Naruto said rapidly.

"..Naruto...-sigh- this is big..Gaara here could have seen Sakura's body" Kakshi said whacking Naruto on the head.

"WHY IS EVERYONE SAYING THAT!I would never do such a thing" _Sakura _said twitching.

Sakura and Kokoro headed towards the girls locker room as the guys headed to the men's.

**Girls**

"Ok..Gaara..Kakashi gave me extra undergarments...you put on the underwear and I'll help with the bra…CLOSE YOUR EYES!"Kokoro said warning her.

"Ok" _Sakura _said closing her eyes and started sticking one foot in the-wait it felt weird? "Why is this one different? it feels weird?"_Sakura _said still with her eyes closed.

"It's a thong" Kokoro said. _Sakura _could of sworn something indecent popped into her mind.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!" Kokoro said shoving a tissue into her hands. _Sakura _wiped off the blood from her nose.

"Trust me...you don't want to know.."_Sakura _said opening her eyes when Kokoro finished putting on her bra and helping _Sakura_.

"..perv.."Kokoro said smirking.

"I am in the beginning of puberty! what do you expect" _Sakura _said pulling up the zipper to her dress.

"Fine..fine..let's go.."Kokoro said walking out the door. _Sakura _followed.

"Bye"_Sakura _said to the group as she ran to her house. _'I wonder what happened at my house '_Gaara thought.

**With Gaara**

"IT'S COLD! TEMARI!OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE!"_Gaara _said banging the door. he sniffled and blinked his eyes rapidly.

"Sakura?"_Gaara _turned around and saw _Sakura _standing there. Her nose was pink and a small smile was on her face when she saw that _Gaara_ had pink cheeks and a pink nose as well.

"GAARA!DO YOU HAVE A KEY?IT'S COLD!I'VE BEEN OUT HERE FOR LIKE 30 MINUTES!!"_Gaara _shouted as he walked to her with slumped shoulders.

"No.."_Sakura _said._ Gaara _felt as if a grey cloud was hovering over him..raining, he let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes.

"..Yeah..we _are_ going to freeze to death..."_Gaara _said sitting down. _Sakura _sat next to him and rose an eyebrow.

_Gaara _hugged _Sakura_.

Now Sakura raised both eyebrows and she turned away, _This girl is trying to kill me-**is it because all the heat of your body is going to your cheeks?**_....._be quiet._

"You really are cold" _Sakua _said._ Gaara _smiled and nodded his head.

"As long as we hug...we won't be cold.."_Gaara _said in a sleepy voice. _Sakura _whacked his head with a nearby stick.

"You can't go to sleep, the demon will come out.."_Sakura _said. _Gaara _groaned and tapped his feet.

"So what happened here" _Sakura _asked. _Gaara's _face began to get red.

"NOTHING!DO NOT LISTEN TO TEMARI!"_Gaara _shouted."What happened with you?"

"NOTHING!"_Sakura _squeaked and both stared at each other and smiled.

* * *

Me:Short..I knw..I just wanted to update as ASAP!

* * *

_Reivews:_

**Kisshi-Chan**:lol!Kisshi-chan you perv xD lol jk jk...I would be scarred for life :o

**Silvercage**:YAY!I'm going for humor anyways :D

**YaoiFan26**:Who wouldn't like that situation XD LMAO JK JK :D

**Polkadotedpunk**:Why yes I am evil x3

**EnV** all know 'Gaara' wants to go back into the bathroom XD

**Gin-Inu**:Yes He 's still letting puberty get to him tho XD I love making Gaara OOC

**Ivory Black AKA Torri Chiobie**:xDlol

**Confounded**:Yes!Gaara kill Sasuke!I know huh?Sakura will never know anything...Sakura..you know you want to xD

**Sexxy Inu Tenshi**:Why thank you :D

**Galance**:I..was actually thinking about painting his toenails XD LMAO! I dunno yet..when I make this I get the same grin xD

**SwrSkndeepinmibld**:ME TOO!I mean...er...I didn't say anything..-shifty eyes-

**Paprika012345** is really just wants Sakura's Sasuke xD

**Green24**:Thank you :D

**Chixon**:I like Sasuke as the bad guy is my fave too-huggles Gaara-

**Kurenai Chinoumi:**Thanks :D

**Riona Strife**:xD lol thanks

**Vanillagal**:Naruto just wanted some experiments xD.I know?why aren't there any guys that are respectful like Gaara!oh sorry about

confusing you :x

**Narutofan4ever**:Here ya go

**Animeluver911** she is embarrassed for LIFE

**Kaitou Angel:**YAY!MY CHEESE!

**Raven's Soul Sister** is the perv in this story too xD

**Panda xXx Chan**:Thankies :D

**Avacadoes Are Evil**:I would be scarred for life as well-twitch-

**Laughing At You:**Yes.I am going for humor :D I love humorous things so this is basically to make people laugh xD thanks for reviewing.

**Sanguine Dreams**:LMAO! Gaara's _'weapon' _xD that just sounds funny!

**KakashiAngel007**:Here ya go-pats back-

**Gaara's Otome:**Here you go as well :D

**Kakashisninjadogs**:Funny/Sick is a great writing style LOL

**Elton John**:I know huh? better than cra-..PUPPIES!yeah..puppies-shifty eyes-

* * *

Sushi


	9. EEavesdropper

**Chapter 9 :D thanks for reading and reviewing! I might make more one-shots later..as for 'towel' that's gonna stay a one-shot so sorry if I made it seem it wasn't D:**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

**Recap:**

"You can't go to sleep, the demon will come out.."_Sakura _said. _Gaara _groaned and tapped his feet.

"So what happened here" _Sakura _asked. _Gaara's _face began to get red.

"NOTHING!DO NOT LISTEN TO TEMARI!"_Gaara _shouted."What happened with you?"

"NOTHING!"_Sakura _squeaked and both stared at each other and smiled.

* * *

Eavesdropper

"I'll find out what happened" _Gaara _said in a sly smile and a raised non-existent eyebrow. Sakura gave a small scoff.

"Like wise" _Sakura _said._ Gaara _smiled and yawned.

"I yawn..and I feel sleepy..but I can't sleep..isn't this torture?"_Gaara _asked and looked at _Sakura_. She slowly turned her head with a flat stare, "oh..right..well I guess it must be a _real_ torture for you-" she raised an eyebrow,"....."

" Option one, no sleep or option two let Shukaku ruin every-...I like option 2-" she narrowed her eyes and had a faint smile on her lips.

"-Gaara!..Naruto told me about your fight..they said Shukaku was surprisingly..'funky'-"_Gaara _got interrupted.

" Try having him in your mind the whole time-" **low blow** " I find him very annoying but sadly he's the only company I have besides my scared siblings. He shouts and he's cheerful..in a homicidal way" _Sakura _said looking at the sky.

"Heh..yeah..so ...are you _sure_ you don't want to tell me what happened at the spa?..I'll ask Naruto..or better yet.."_Gaara _had a smile plastered on his face."_Sasuke_.."

_Sakura _turned to face him." Stay away from Sasuke" she said in a harsh matter._ Gaara _sighed but felt somewhat satisfied with the reply.

"Fine. I'll ask someone else.."_Gaara_ said laying back onto the floor letting go of _Sakura_ and her warmth.

"From now on Kakashi is making you wear thongs" _Sakura _said in a calm voice and an escaped yawn followed soon after. _Gaara _sat up instantly with his jaw dropped and his brow creased.

"WHAT!" he roared, then a sudden paused and he whispered "..did he..dress me-"

"No it was Kokoro" _Sakura _said in a plain voice.

"Ko..koro?"_Gaara _looked out into the road."Is she pretty "he asked with curiosity.

_Sakura _turned to face him._ Gaara's _knees were up to the face as he sat and his arms around his legs as he stared at the road.

* * *

"Nya?" Temari said as she rubbed her eyes "Where am I-..oh..I fell down the stairs...again..and slept..again."Temari said getting up and wiping her spittle(xD)

She heard something .

"Is she pretty" she heard _Gaara _say. _'Who's pretty?_me_? why yes!no wait..it's not me they're talking about'_

* * *

"Kokoro?"_Sakura _asked with an arched eyebrow._ Gaara _nodded."She's-..Beautiful but not my type," she said with a slight shake of the head. Sakura hugged her elbows_,** Ooh she might just be somewhat jealous-**Do be quiet and I highly doubt it. She is merely curious-one of her many traits-_

"You have a _type_"_ Gaara _said amused as he laughed a bit. **_Is she insane in anyway? _**_having _you_ around I guess it makes me his type...**Nice.**_

* * *

"I wonder if his type are homicidal chicks?"Temari wondered out loud as she placed her index finger over her lips as she pondered." or perhaps she enjoys yoga?"

* * *

"As far as I know everyone does. _Someone_ used to like Uchiha, the _'dark' _and _'handsome'_" _Sakura _said with a smirk as she looked over her shoulder to see an un-amused Gaara.

"We-well you!used to like..like...er..."_Gaara _thought for a second "Yourself?"

Sakura stared at him.

* * *

"What kind of a comeback was that!"Temari semi-shouted.

* * *

"I didn't like anyone back then.."_Sakura _said. _Gaara _looked away."..but..that's exactly it... then" she said looking at _Gaara_.

_Gaara _turned pink and his eyes widened.

* * *

"Nice! that was a good answer! how cute!"Temari said hugging a pillow.**(mostly in 'The Gathering' Temari kept hugging a pillow..and talked to it xD)**

"Temari?"Kankuro said coming downstairs" What are you doing?...and awake? isn't it like..five thirty in the morning-"

Temari shushed him and muttered _'well what about you?!_'."Listening to Gaara and Sakura's conversation! shhhhhhhh" she whispered.

Kankuro sat next to her to also listen.

* * *

"Do you.._like_..someone..right now.."_Gaara _whispered, **_Wow you are so subtle-_**_$#^$#t#$gr&^&%^!!! BE QUIET!._ _Sakura _looked at him and smirked.

"Yes...and she is..._just_ my type.."_Sakura _said. _Gaara _stared."..yo-"

"-KANKURO SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO LISTEN TO THEIR CONVERSATION!"They heard Temari shout behind the door.

_Gaara _sweatdropped. _Sakura _just gave a cold glare to the door. She clenched her fist and bit her bottom lip,**_If you only had your sand..._**_GAH!_

* * *

Temari's body froze when she heard a very familiar cough on the other side of the door. Temari cleared her throat and got the door knob and opened the door to find a **very **upset _Sakura _and a death glare from _Gaara_.

"I have miraculously woken up and found myself next to the door,as well as Kankuro." Temari said in a scared tone. _Sakura _and _Gaara _both got in the house.

"Temari when i get my body in two days you shall be annihil -"

"-You _can't_ kill people Gaara!"_Gaara _shouted staring at Sakura,she turned to him.

"Explain to me why not" _Sakura _asked in a highly angered tone, which didn't help that she had a really high pitched voice when she did get angry. So it was more like a squeak rather than threatening.

"Ok..you..**can**..you _DID_..but she's your sister!"

"I killed my uncle."_Sakura _said in a normal tone turning back to herself.

"-BUT I'm your **BIG **sister and I _loves _you! yes I _do_,yes I **do loves **you-"

"-Temari I'm not a **dog**" _Sakura _said insulted.

"I'm going to sleep-"Kankuro stood up.

"-I suggest that when I get into mybody,_ neither_ of _you _sleep."_Sakura _said in a murderous tone.

Temari scooted away, and _Gaara _just shook his head.

Kankuro just backed away and ran up the stairs.

"-And to think I respected him.."_Gaara _said with a disappointed expression. _Sakura _and Temari's heads turned to him.

"Kankuro?"Temari said amazed.

" Yeah,has an awesome hoody" _Gaara _said.

"You respected him because of his..'hoody' " _Sakura _said in a monotone voice.

"HEY! if you had an awesome hoody like that, I'd be all over you-...I'd respect you!"_Gaara _said in a nervous voice.

_Sakura _and Temari both caught the first part.

"'Respect' Gaara huh...riiight..a little more than respect if ya catch my drift" Temari said winking at a blushing _Gaara_.

"...I need coffee.."_Sakura _said standing up a small blush on her cheeks.

* * *

Me:ok ok Short I know!I'm sorry but I'm kinda busy these days...sorry!hope you enjoyed!

* * *

_Reviews:_

**Narutofan4ever**:Thank you :D here you for the update..so..long x3

**Panda xXx Chan:**Thankies:D no!you msut keep getting and reading the stories of the talented authors xD

**Paprika012345**:I've seen it in an episode but I dunno xD

**EnV**:Kokoro is the OC and Kankuro is Gaara's bro xD lol that be weird tho!

**Katory**:Thanks :D

**Chary** just wants Gaara to be allllll hers but NO Gaara shall win!GXS FuuuureeeeverxD lol

**Kaitou Angel**:MY CHEEZE! YAYZ!

**Polkadotedpunk**:lol Gaara in puberty means Gaara getting pervy xD lol

**Regrets-Weeping-Soul**:When they get into their own bodies first I guess :D

**Kakashisninjadogs**:Thanks!sorry about it not making sense :o

**Silvercage**:Exactly!Kakashi that...really cool..perv!lol

**Kurenai Chinoumi:** they do know now xD

**MerodiPansa**:Kakashi..why does he have that underwear..hmmmmmmmm xD Jiraiya that pervy perv..

**Yadi** is all for you :D people got confused on how 'the gathering' was just a dream xD lol

**Confounded**:17:o!lol jk jk thanks :D

**Sanguine Dreams:**I..have no idea..I have never worn one either...they say they;'re comfy but I dunno..xD lol it's ok..we can alllll be perv jk jk

**Dream Slayer066:**Here you go:D thanks

**Sakura-Trees911**:Here you go

**Grace Sabaku:**Thanks :D

**Lilyandpebbleshuman**:I know huh?Gaara saying crumpet :o!LOL!

**Gaara's Otome:**Thankies :3

**Sakura13pisces**:Thanks!the story likes you too xDlol

**Itachi-Dream007:** lol!thanks

**BlackXHeart**:Thanks :D I love funny.

**Kaileena**:Thankies very much :3

**Kunai-To-The-Heart:**YAY GAARA!WHOOO!he makes moves on her ;3

**Angel Of Depression:** cares if he's a 's still an adorable guy with a demon right?right xD lol thanks :D

* * *

-sushi


	10. ELies

Chapter 10 :3 Thank you for the reviews and I shall make another chappie with answered reviews .

Bad News D: my glasses broke xD LOL! so I can't really see what I am typing?xD lol they shall be fixed soon:3

I might make some more one-shots later x3 thanks for the reviews of _Towel_ :D!and _Too long!_

I might start making SasuSaku and NejiSaku

**Disclaimer:**

**I do NOT own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

**Recap:**

"HEY! if you had an awesome hoody like that, I'd be all over you-...I'd respect you!"_Gaara _said in a nervous voice.

_Sakura _and Temari both caught the first part.

"'Respect' Gaara huh...riiight..a little more than respect if ya catch my drift" Temari said winking at a blushing _Gaara_.

"...I need coffee.."_Sakura _said standing up a small blush on her cheeks.

* * *

Lies

_Sakura_ awoke from her sleep and sat up from what used to be her real bedroom. She got up and fell to the floor feeling dizzy and the bright red of her walls didn't help, "I haven't slept in such a long time" she muttered as she crawled to the door "is this how drunks feel?"she questioned and raised herself by holding onto the doorknob.

She walked down the hall and stairs nearly tripping over her feet along the way. "Sakura?" she said aloud but she wasn't in the living room."Hmm" she walked to the kitchen.

_Gaara's _head was on the table turned away from _Sakura_ and his shoulders were slumped.

"Sakura" _Sakura _said sitting down in the chair next to _Gaara_.

"..Sleep...please...Sleep.."_Gaara_ said in his..SLEEP.

"Shit" _Sakura _ran out the door to see sand flinging everywhere and people were busy running away from it and some were even standing in front of his house seeing Kankuro hit the sand with a stick trying to defend himself.

"GYAH!"Kankuro said getting his body wrapped around sand.

After waking Gaara up ,which took an hour

"That's why I don't fall asleep and neither should you" _Sakura _said lecturing _Gaara _in the living room.

"I'm sorry" _Gaara _said in a low voice. _Sakura _stared, and left the room.

"He doesn't like you.."_Gaara _turned around to see Sasuke?

"How did you get in Gaara's house? why are you here?"_Gaara _asked in a very panicked voice.

"I came to see you Sakura" Sasuke said taking a seat in the sofa next to him.

"..Why..."_Gaara _asked with more curiosity.

"Do you know what Gaara did in your body at the spa,Sakura?"Sasuke said looking around the living room._Gaara _froze for a few seconds.

"What.."He asked in a rough voice.

"Let's just say he might of enjoyed the 'view' " Sasuke said with a grin. _Gaara _turned pink but angry at the same time.

"Well ...I enjoyed it too..he shared it with me and Naruto..He had no respect for your body whatsoever" Sasuke said closing his eyes with a smile._'Sakura..you are so easy to trick..Now..you will get mad at Gaara and come back to me..you are only mine'_.

"You're lying-Gaara wouldn't do such a thing-"

"-Oh but he did Sakura. "Sasuke said opening his eyes." Do you _honestly_ know Gaara enough to say that he wouldn't?" _Gaara_ stared at him," well?"

* * *

Temari had woken up and went downstairs for some food when her eyes caught the sight of Uchiha,Sasuke sitting in her sofa! HER sofa! The nice fuzzy black one that had a cup holder!

"Do you know what Gaara did in your body at the spa,Sakura?"

She heard Sasuke say as she leaned on the wall.

"Let's just say he might of enjoyed the 'view'.Well ...I enjoyed it too..he shared it with me and Naruto..He had no respect for your body whatsoever"

'_DAMN THAT UCHIHA! Gaara would NEVER do such a thing!'_Temari thought with anger in her veins.

"You're lying-Gaara wouldn't do such a thing-"

_'That's right Sakura!he wouldn-'_

"-Oh but he did Sakura. "Sasuke said opening his eyes." Do you _honestly_ know Gaara enough to say that he wouldn't?" _Gaara_ stared at him," well?"

Temari had enough of him. She went up to her room and opened the window "well..this is gonna hurt.." she jumped out and landed on her feet, as she stood up with a sigh and straight back. She immediately fell to the floor and rubbed her feet.

"Ah-"Temari held her ankle "Damn gravity..now my legs hurt..."She ran..or limped to find _Sakura _and tell her what she heard.

* * *

"Sasuke..why are you doing this.."_Gaara _said in a cold voice.

"You don't believe me,Sakura?"Sasuke stood up._ Gaara _took a step back."You know..that I would never lie to you,Sakura"He said in a hurt tone.

"How do I know..You've changed.."_Gaara _said eyeing Sasuke up and down.

"I've changed?I only changed my feelings towards you" Sasuke said with a smile that would make _any_ girl faint or experience a sezuire.

"I..I-..Sasuke-_kun_" _Gaara _said in that way that she used to feel for him.

* * *

"GAARA!"Temari said finding _Sakura_ sitting on a patch of grass in their backyard.

"What is it."She said in a 'WTF I am MEDITATING' way..xD

"Sasuke..-_pant_- he-he's with Sakura in the livi-"before Temari could finish, _Sakura_ stood up and ran to the house.

* * *

"You know..if you were in your own body, I would kiss you.."Sasuke said smiling at her as he spoke softly.

"Sasuke-kun..."_Gaara _said looking down onto the floor.

"Gaara..doesn't like you..like I do.."Sasuke said._Gaara _looked at him."In fact he-"

"-Uchiha!"_Sakura _said bursting into living room as she knocked down the kitchen smirked and _Gaara_ began to get angry.

"I told you...STAY AWAY FROM SAKURA" _Sakura_ said getting a hold of Sasuke's shirt.

* * *

Me:I'M SORRY!Tooooo short but I'm REALLY busy and I can't see!xD so I wanna make the fight in the other chappie:o!


	11. ELast Days

**I'm sorry! I got my glasses on Monday but my brothers disconnected my comp D: but now it's back :3 enjoy!**

**did I mention Sakura and Gaara only have ONE more day til they get to be in their own bodies which means...story is ALMOST over :o**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do NOT own Naruto.**

**PSSSSSSST THINGS GET OOC-...Ok it's ALWAYS OOC xD**

**

* * *

**

**Recall:**

"You know..if you were in your own body, I would kiss you.."Sasuke said smiling at her as he spoke softly.

"Sasuke-kun..."_Gaara _said looking down onto the floor.

"Gaara..doesn't like you..like I do.."Sasuke said._Gaara _looked at him."In fact he-"

"-Uchiha!"_Sakura _said bursting into living room as she knocked down the kitchen smirked and _Gaara_ began to get angry.

"I told you...STAY AWAY FROM SAKURA" _Sakura_ said getting a hold of Sasuke's shirt.

* * *

Last Days

"I don't have to listen to anyone, Gaara" Sasuke said glaring at _Sakura_.

"You're going to have to start listening to me" _Sakura _semi-shouted. _Sakura _rose her arm and punched Uchiha...in the face.(**Fangirls**:NOOOO,**Me**:SHUT UP!GTFO!)

Sasuke straightened himself and rose a hand to his cheek. His sharingan showed and that usually meant _'I'm going to have to kick your ass now'._

Sasuke and _Sakura _began to dodge each other's moves and _Gaara _stared at the two.

"Uchiha..let's make this til death" _Sakura _said as she moved rapidly, from being in front of Sasuke to moving behind him in a split second. Sasuke smirked and rose an eyebrow.

"I like your thoughts, Gaara!" Sasuke slammed _Sakura _on the wall with a kick.

Sasuke then placed his arm on her neck as she was on the wall "You know Gaara..." Sakura felt repulsed by feeling his breath on her ear, "I don't want Sakura _because_ she's my property but simply because no girl of _my_ property can ever like a filthy raccoon like you-it's something I will never except and you won't take her." Sasuke said as he brushed her ear with his breath.

_Sakura's _face turned murderous as she grinded her teeth against each other.

Gaara actually heard even though Sasuke said it in a whisper.'_ ..Me?..His property..he's gone crazy..I'm no one's!' __Gaara's_ (If he HAD) eyebrows were scrunched up.

* * *

Temari ran(limped) to Kankuro's room as she somehow got past the fight without no one noticing her. It made her sad that no one did and somewhat happy because it could mean she's stealthy, even when wounded.

"Kankuro!"she yelled as she ran into the room. He had a ken doll in his hand and Karasu in the other. Kankuro opened his mouth but didn't say anything for a while.

"Uh..I can explain-"

"-GAARA AND SASUKE ARE FIGHTING!"Temari shouted and then she noticed the dolls."...Do I have to ask?" she said pointing at Ken.

"KEN IS AN _ACTION FIGURE_!HE IS KARASU'S RIGHT HAND MAN!"Kankuro shouted with chibi tears.

"_Ok_...I BET 500 ON GAARA!"Temari say quickly and Kankuro groaned.

"No fair! We all know Gaara is gonna win anyways..now I owe you" Kankuro glared at Temari while she smiled quite triumphantly.

Both made their way downstairs quietly to witness the EPIC fight that took place in their living room.

When Temari went downstairs _Gaara _had Sasuke by the neck and Sakura was off to the side smiling.

"I AM NOT YOURS!"_Gaara _said as he thrust his knee into Sasuke's stomach.

Sasuke coughed out some blood and looked at _Gaara _"Sakura? you..you hit me?" he looked at her in awe and that made _Gaara_ even more upset.

_Gaara _dropped Sasuke on the floor and turned to look at _Sakura_ with the same glare and an accusing finger.

"AND YOU!"_Gaara _shouted at _Sakura_,who backed up into the wall.

"What" _Sakura _said a little confused.

"IS IT TRUE YOU PRACTICALLY FLASHED EVERYONE!"_Gaara _said getting a hold of her shirt.

"No I did not. I respected your body in every way I could."_Sakura _said calmly even though _Gaara _was giving her a death glare, which as _her_ thing not _his_.

"So..none of them won...Sakura won.."Kankuro thought out loud as he looked to his older sibling.

"-BUT SAKURA IS IN GAARA'S BODY SOOOOOO GAARA STILL SORTA WON!GIMME THE 500!"Temari shouted as she put her hand out in front of Kankuro.

Kankuro smacked the hand away but Temari kept placing it in front of him, this took about five minutes.

_Gaara _and _Sakura _sweat dropped.

Sasuke looked up at _Gaara _wincing "why did you hit me, Sakura?"

"_Why_? **WHY**! YOU LIED TO ME! Gaara would _never_ do such a thing _and _you **toyed **with my emotions!"_Gaara _gave a final kick to the fallen Uchiha.

_Sakura _stared at Uchiha and he gave a small smirk 'He got beat by a female' **'That is quite amusing'**.

Naruto and Kakashi came through the door in a hurry.

"YES! **FINALLY** SOMEONE KICKED SASUKE'S ASS!"Naruto said shouting with glee, too much glee.

"Calm down,Naruto...So this whole..'Naruto switched my body thing' ends tomorrow, correct?"Kakashi said looking at _Gaara _and _Sakura_.

"Yes" Both said.

"I take it you two have been _bad _in each other's bodies..also correct!"Jiraiya said coming out of nowhere and appeared next to Kakashi.

Sakura and Gaara blushed thinking of what actually _did_ happened.

"_BAD_?_BAD_?**YOU**!YOU KNOW _EVERYTHING_!SAKURA GOT PRACTICALLY SCARRED FOR LIFE AFTER GOING INTO THE BA-"Temari got cut off by _Gaara's _sand.

"Ignore her.."_Gaara _said with shifty eyes but everyone stared at an asphyxiating Temari.

"Ero-Sennin! GAARA WAS BAD _ALSO_ HE WAS ONLY IN A TOWEL!WHO UNDRESSED-"Naruto got cut off by a punch in the face by _Sakura_.

"Ignore him also.."_Sakura _said but no one could ignore Naruto's yells of pain, as much as everyone wanted to.

_Gaara _glared at _Sakura_."We need to talk" he said.

"Oh it's _always_ a bad sign when a girl says that" Naruto whispered as he sat up on the floor rubbing his cheek. Kakashi and Jiraiya nodded.

_Sakura_ just knew this was going to be a great conversation.

"Oh! but first!"_Gaara_ ran to Sasuke and kicked his stomach then he ran back to _Sakura_."Ok NOW we can talk.."

Jiraiya and Kakashi were off reading or collecting Data and Naruto just sat there laughing at Sasuke who was busy planning to kill someone other than Itachi.

Temari and Kankuro were busy yanking their money back and forth.

"I WON!"shouted Temari.

"NO!I DID!"Kankuro yelled.

"SAVE IT,FOR KEN MAN!_I_ WON AND _YOU_ KNOW IT!"Temari shouted.

"How about _I_ won.."Itachi said popping out of nowhere as he took their money and he left.

Sasuke was _so_ busy trying to find ways to kill _Gaara_ that he didn't notice Itachi as he left and he just left walking. Right through the door. Passing by him.

"Sasuke, you fail at life" Naruto said shaking his head.

* * *

Me:SHORT!SHORT!I know I just wanted to update really fast :p sorry!I got my glasses tho lol

* * *

reviews:

Sakura13pisces:female dog equals me lol I know :p jk jk sorry lol

Paprika012345:I can't believe it either lol Kankuro was hitting the sand with a stick lol

Avacados Are Evil:YEAH SASUKE!-Sasuke glares at me-

Ivory Black AKA Torri Chiobie:lol here you go I hope you enjoyed :D

Narutofan4ever:lol thanks xD

Green24:Yeah..he knows he just wants Sakura..cause he's her "property"

Kaitou Angel:OMFG WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN!oh..you already know lol

Sacred Rainbow Tenshi Yuki:Yeah!SASUKE-TEME!

BlackXHeart:Thanks..my glasses!I can see!yay!

Raven's Soul Sister:Thanks.. lol x3

Panda xXx Chan:I know!Sakura should repay Gaara!with some LOVE lol

Animegirl2006:FIGHT!YES! lol

Silvercage:lol sakura takes over though xD

ShadowTailmon:It's ok..here child..here! take it and embrace it and-looks around-..great now I'm getting creepy looks -sigh-

SwrSkndeepinmibld:lol thanks xD meanie head

Hisaki Mizu:Thanks!lol :D I dunno I like to write BUT I like to draw EVEN MORE:O!

Gigi:Sorry I made him pervy x3He's my other fave character too :o!and NEJI:3

Silver Simone Lady:Thank you :3 I appriciate that comment lol

Shadow Yashi:lol yes.

Gelayel:Here you go.

Kurenai Chinoumi:-stares at you-that was _MY _plushie!NOOOO!MY EVIL SASUKE-PERV IS DEAD! lol jk

KakashiAngel007:YOU FAT SASUKE! lol

MerodiPansa:OOO the evil glares...I WIN! lol nah..Gaara wins..he ALWAYS WINS :o!

Riona Strife:but..but...Gaara..I'm his girl!-sobs- ok Sakura you can have him-pouts- I GOT NEJI :P lol

KagomeAngel91:Thank you :D sorry it's just I get busy sometimes and yeah.

AnaSaysHiya:O.o umm..here you go?xD

Rick-Potter-Show-The-World-Who-You-Are:Thanks..I'm starting to make them short cause I'm in a rush!WAH!

Sanguine Dreams:-bitch slaps Sasuke-TAKE THAT!-Sasuke stares at me-I..just felt like doing that...? lol

InuyashaHELP:lol thanks :D BREATHE!loljk

La Bella:Here you go :3

Fairy Of Anime:Sorry for the update D:

Kunai-To-The-Heart:-Takes out my pencil-Stab Sasuke!rawr!-pokes Sasuke-

GaarasninjaChick:...okies?lol xD

----

Thanks for my reviewers I'm sorry the chapters are short but all this homework!gahhh!why do I have honors algebra -sweatdrop-

-sushi


	12. Back Not Yet

**I'M SORRY!I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY! I couldn't!the stupid electricity company broke the box of the house or soemting and BAM no light for a LONG time!I'M SO SORRY! I missed this..**

and Switch is almost over..yes..almost..soon..

**Disclaimer:**

**Me**:GAARA!

**Gaara**?

**Me**:-hugs him and sobs-I don't own you!but I missed this!-sob sob-

**Gaara**:...?

**Neji**: ok..

**Me**:NEJI! -hugs him- you are awesome and I miss this ...rawr.

**Neji**:wtf?

**Recall:**

Jiraiya and Kakashi were off reading or collecting Data and Naruto just sat there laughing at Sasuke who was busy planning to kill someone other than Itachi.

Temari and Kankuro were busy yanking their money back and forth.

"I WON!"shouted Temari.

"NO!I DID!"Kankuro yelled.

"SAVE IT,FOR KEN MAN!_I_ WON AND _YOU_ KNOW IT!"Temari shouted.

"How about I won.."Itachi said popping out of nowhere as he took their money and he left.

Sasuke was sooooooo busy trying to find ways to kill _Gaara_ he didn't notice Itachi as he left.

--------------

Back?not yet.

"Ok..now..tell me what Naruto **meant **Gaara"_Gaara _said._Sakura _scratched her chin.

"Well...I had to _undress _you and cover myself in a towel..I _dressed _you and I _didn't _look at anything if you can believe that"_Sakura _said in a normal voice.She looked at _Gaara_.

"you...**WHAT**"_Gaara _said twitching.

"I didn't look at anything if it makes you feel..less..weird"_Sakura _said with a monotone voice.

"You better of not.."_Gaara _said.

"Now...what did Temari mean"_Sakura _said glaring at _Gaara_.

"..."Gaara started to turn pink.Gaara.Sabaku no Gaara blush?.

"W-we-well..."_Gaara _looked at the floor.

"Well"_Sakura _said.

"Le-let's just...say I-I had to go to the ba-bathroom?"_Gaara _said avoiding all eye contact with _Sakura_.

_Sakura _swore her heart stopped.'_...I feel..violated in many ways..'_The real Gaara thought.

Both stood there in silence not looking at eacht other and wanting to break the silence.

"I JUST **HAD **TO PEE!"_Gaara _shouted"I FORGOT! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"he shouted some more.

_Sakura _stared at him.

"...Sakura...it's fine.."_Sakura _said in a squeak._Gaara _looked at her.

"...ok.."_Gaara _said.Both _Gaara _and _Sakura _heard something and turned around.

It was Itachi with money in his hands.

"Kisame...I'm thinking Arby's"Itachi said with a hat floating on his head.

"..You..are beginning to scare me..."Kisame said narrowing his eyes at Itachi.

_Sakura _and _Gaara _were wondering why Sasuke wasn't out here attacking his brother..but then they thought.._'I'm thinking about Sasuke!'_ and began to feel akward with themselves.

"...Anything else you wanna tell me?"said _Gaara_.

"Not that I know of"_Sakura _replied as she began to walk towards the house.

_Gaara _walked next to her and stole glances.

"What,Sakura"_Sakura _said.

"Nothing..hey..it's getting darker.."_Gaara _said looking at the sky as they walked.

"That happens.."Sakura said.

"GET OVER HERE KANKURO!"Kankuro shot out the door as he was being chased by Temari.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!NO NO!TORTURE YOU THEN KILL YOU!"Temari shouted.

"What did you do.."_Sakura _said as Kankuro hid behind her.

"..I.."

"You.."

"I called her fat.."Kankuro said.

"KANKURO!"Temari shouted getting closer.

"I hope you know you are going to die"_Sakura _said.

Kankuro nodded his head.

"Smart move.."said _Gaara_.

"GAARA!"

_Sakura _looked to see Sasuke standing next to Temari.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"both Temari and Sasuke yelled.

_Sakura _stood there staring at Sasuke as Kankuro tried to write his _Will _as fast as he could.

"Hey Kakashi sensei...should we let Sasuke get his ass kicked again?"Naruto said.

"It's entertaining..."Kakashi said as he and Jiraiya looked at the woman living next door.

"..Pervs..."Naruto said with a sweatdrop.Naruto looked ahead and saw kankuro getting beaten up by Temari._Sakura _and Sasuke glaring at each other._Gaara _standing next to _Sakura_.

"Come Uchiha..or are you afraid?"_Sakura _said getting in fighting position.

"Of you?not a chance!"Sasuke said running towards him.Sasuke blinked and she was gone.

"Too slow.."he heard behind him.He turned around and met his cheek met with _Sakura's _elbow.

"Ouch...Sakura!Sasuke!stop it!"_Gaara _shouted.Everyone froze.

"YOU WANT TO STOP A FIGHT SCENE!"Everyone shouted.

"...nevermind..."_Gaara _whispered.

Sasuke placed his fingertips on his cheek and grinned he looked at _Sakura _standing there looking back at him.

Sasuke began to hear a sound?everyone paused..except Temari she gave Kankuro one more punch before stopping..

_"Push me..and then just touch me..til I can get my satisfaction.."_**(Satisfaction-Benny Benassi)**

"The..hell?"_Gaara _said.

"..You think that's the theme song for this fight..a techno song?"_Sakura _said.

Sasuke shrugged and ran to her.

_"Push me and then just touch me..til I can get my satisfaction..."_

_Sakura _rose her leg to kick but her ankle met with Sasuke's arm as he blocked the hit.

_"..Satisfaction..satisfaction.."_

"..This song makes no sense with this scene.."Temari said as she and Kankuro stood watching them fight.

_Sakura _tried to punch Sasuke but he moved and missed it by a couple of millimeters.

Sasuke grabbed her arm as she failed to punch him and threw her on the ground.

The sky began to get darker and darker..night was coming..

Kakashi and Jiraiya began to swing there hips to the music as they winked at the ladies.All the ladies preffered to look at _Sexy _Kakashi rather than _Old _Jiraiya**( O.o lol I'm so mean to Jiraiya x3 )**

_Sakura _lay on the ground with Sasuke on her.

"I'm going to kill you"Sasuke said.

"Actually you're going to kill Sakura"_Sakura _said.

Sasuke's sharingan disappeared.

_Gaara _was busy watching Temari and Kankuro dance and beat each other up that she forgot about Sasuke and _Sakura_.

Sasuke got off and stared at _Sakura_.

"When you get in your body..I will kill you and smile at your defeat"he said turning and walking away.

_Gaara _turned around as he felt someone approach.Sasuke just brushed his shoulder and kept walking.

_Sakura _go up and burshed herself off and walked toward _Gaara_.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU KICK HIS ASS!"Naruto shouted.

"S-Sakura..."_Sakura _said feeling a bit dizzy.

"Gaara?are you ok?"_Gaara _said looking at _Sakura _rock back and forth.

"Sa..kura.."_Sakura _closed her eyes and fell on the ground.

"GAARA!Gaa-..Gaara.."_Gaara _said placing a hand on his forehead._'**What's going on Sakura?'**'I don't know..I don't feel good..so..so..'** 'Sakura!'**'Dizzy..'_

_Gaara _fell and landed next to _Sakura_.

----------

Sakura opened her eyes..only to find nothing but black surrounding her.

"I'm back in my body?"she muttered as she stood up.

"ow..my head"she said rubbing the back of her head."Where's Gaara?"she said running but only to see black ahead as in every corner.

Sakura began to breathe faster adn furrow her eyebrows.

"GAARA!" she shouted.

----------

Gaara shot his eyes open as he began to sit up.

"Back in my body"he said.He stood up and darkness surrounded him.

"Sakura.."he thought.e ran but knew it made no use as he wasn't going anywhere.

----------

"WHAT HAPPENED!"Temari shouted aa she ran to the two bodies."GAARA WAKE UP!...wait...shit!" Temari turned around to see Kankuro being thrown around sand.

"TEMARI!"Kankuro shouted.Temari stood up and ran to that direction.

"THANK YOU TEMARI-"

"Thank god they aren't gettting covered by sand"Temari said hugging her clothes that were getting dried..right next to the spot Kankuro was being throwns around.

"...Temari...help"Knakuro said agitated.

"Kankuro...when'd you get here?"Temari said cocking her head to the side.

---

Naruto sat next to Sakura and noticed her eyebrows furrowing and her breathing pattern changing.

"Sakura..what's wrong..wake up.."he whispered placing his fingers on her cheek.

----------

Sakura laid on the ground waiting.Waiting for him to come.To come and save her--

"--DAMMIT!he's taking too long"Sakura said sitting up.

----------

Gaara kept running"even if I don't get to her..this is good exercise..."he muttered.

----------

_"He does't like you"_

"Who's there?"Sakura said.

_"He's toying with you..."_

"Who?"she said looking around.

_"Gaara...he just wants to play with you.."_

"No he doesn't..he's kind inside.."Sakura said in a low voice.

_"He just wants to make people suffer.."_

"he never-"

_"-not always physically..emotionally also.."_

Sakura sat there."you're a crazy voice"

_"-ahem- what?..he is toying with you-"_

"-No he isn't..I know"Sakura said crossing her arms.

"Ha..told you"Sakura said laying back down.Sakura closed her eyes...then..she remembered something.

_"I..I..-..SAKURA..I D-..I do..."'Sakura' thought for a moment.'Sakura likes Uchiha.."Not...I did toy with you.I messed around with your feelings.All I ever wanted to do was to make you suffer."'Sakura' said looking at the ground,and pretending to smirk his usual evil smirk.Yet 'Sakura' was actually...sad?_

_...' Our arguement that time.. ''**don't think that..he likes you'**'He said so himself though..'_Sakura sat up and felt tears slid down.

_"See..he doesn't.."_

"He doesn't.."Sakura said also..

_"He's toying with you"_

"He is"

_"He wants to hurt you"_

"He is..."Sakura said wiping off the tears.

----------

Gaara stopped-

_"She doesn't like-"_

"She does"

_"No she-"_

"She does"

_"I'M NOT DONE! she doesn't!"_

"...right"Gaara kept running.

"How do I get out of here."Gaara said with his eye twitching.

_"You have to think..thik how much you would give to her..your life?"_

"Yes.Obviously"

_"-sigh- you aren't amking this story any more interesting! fine"_

".ok"Gaara kep walking for what seemed hours.

..He stoped when his eyes laid on someone infront of him.

---------

_Me:So Sorry this took a long time to get updated! -sniff- but yes :Dbasically Sakura and Gaara are there since Naruto never TRIED that jutsu on anyone..it had some haywires..Who's the person infront of Gaara?Sakura?is it?I dunno :x jk_

_and yes..since I haven't written in a while I suck now xD lol!_

_So Sakura deal..she thinks about that arguement..and get depressed adn crap and forgets about her "love" for Gaara.She thinks he's toying with her cause she said it..SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT LIES ARE RAWR! but I'll change that cause I got pissed at my own writing lol!_

---------

Reviews:

Green24:Thank you for the ideas :D! I'll think on some of them...she does but she's being stupid ;; lol

ZukoKrazy:It's fine..sugar owns all MUAHAHAHAHAA! some day it will end..-whispers- sequels lol

AnimeGirl2006:now it was :D

PureRandomnes:thank you for that :o

Silvercage:It makes us all happy inside lol

Minamoto Izumi:I know..sasuke and them would EVER do that but that's why it's OOC xD BWAHAHAHAHA! yes Itachi is awesome

Paprika012345:Yes.It was a good fight :D

BlackXHeart:I know!finally someone kicked it!rawr!

Magical-Inkable-Pen-Of-The-Rubber-Duckies-Who-Lives-On-Durly-Lane-With-The-Muffin-Man-Duck-And-His-Muffin-Friends-Who-Rock-Solid-Rock:thank you :D sorry for the long update

Polkadotedpunk:Why yes it was odd lol jk

InuyashaHELP:Yes but it IS ooc :D

NarutoFan4ever:Thank you :3

Shadows Desire:Ken is an action figure..to Kankuro -sweatdrop- lol thanks :D

EnV:Yes.Pure Awesome-ness-ness xD

CuteSensei:Ken doll.xD. lol

Kya Jaganshi:Yes he did!RAWR!

XxShadow-Of-LiesxX:lol thanks :D

Yadi:Yadi..Yadi calm down lol :D thank you..he is..he is..rawr

Fairy Of Anime:Here you go

Kaitou Angel:this one is sort of long?

Twitchy Eyes:thak you :3

The Warmth Of The Afterglow:Itachi is aweome rawr cookies :x yay!

Sexxy-INU-Tenshi:well here you go :D

Sweet Assassin:thank you

PandaxXxChan:yes..Sakura need to hurt the ppl she loves..she abuses him with love..lol

Sanguine Dreams:his SEXY brother :x

MerodiPansa:lol thank you :D I love that part too

Raven's Soul Sister:RAWR:D yes

Ivory Black AKA Torrie Chiobie:I'm glad you did x3

SwrSkndeepinmibld:Pinkura Sis :D..Kankuro shall pay rawr!yesh Gaara is better :D

Avacados Are Evil:Breathe bob!

Kunai-To-The-Heart:Yeah!Sakura did!

MiMi:OOC Mean Out Of Character :D I might make another one..maybe

ItachiAngel:Sasuke lost his touch lol

Shangai Honey:Wow.Thanks :D lol xD I' m a hero?that's a first lol

Gaarasninjachick:actually..Gaawa IS mine lol jk

Silver Serpent Dragon:now lol xD I dunno when :D

Gelayel:BURN!THEY BURN WITH THE HEAT OF A THOUSAND SUNS! lol jk

Shadow Yansi:Funny yet akward huh?lol

Kurenai Chinoumi:lol blackmail uchiha muahahahaha!lol

Sakura Trees911:Thank you:3

Gaara Luver:o here you go xD lol it's better being weird than to be normal :x

Angels Feather:I'll bite you back.RAWR.lol jk :D

StarAngel88:thank you ,it likes you too lol

NarutoFanatic4ever02:here you go :D

GaaChaAddict:thank you:3

Cheffie-chan:uchiha rawr...get him lol

The Rebel Goddess:here you go lol


	13. Nightmares

**sorry I haven't updated in a while but yes!Sakura and Gaara unconsious and in their own bodies :D yay xD**

Disclaimer:

**Me**:...-silence-

**Gaara**:... O.o

**Me**:...i..

**Sasuke**: O.O

**Gaara**: T.T

**Me**:...i...

**Sasuke/Gaara**:..you?

**Me**:i forgot what i was gonna say... O.o;

**Sasuke/Gaara**: .X.x that you don't own us-

**Me**:OH YEA! duh :D

-------------------------------

Recall:

Gaara stopped-

_"She doesn't like-"_

"She does"

_"No she-"_

"She does"

_"I'M NOT DONE! she doesn't!"_

"...right"Gaara kept running.

"How do I get out of here."Gaara said with his eye twitching.

_"You have to think..thik how much you would give to her..your life?"_

"Yes.Obviously"

_"-sigh- you aren't making this story any more interesting! fine"_

".ok"Gaara kep walking for what seemed hours.

..He stopped when his eyes laid on someone infront of him.

--------------------------------

Nightmares

Gaara held in his breath as he saw infront of him**-(muahahahaha off to see what Sakura is doing ;D)**

* * *

Sakura was still kneeled on the ground thinking about the _'lies' _Gaara told her.

_"You see now...now you know the truth...now you know the betray-"_

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!just..just BE QUIET!"Sakura shouted as she felt a drop of a tear fall on her hand.

_"...fine be that way "the voice said rather insulted_**( xD lmfao**)

* * *

Naruto stayed by Sakura's side no matter if it was turning into night.He glanced over to Temari whacking sand to let go of Kankuro.

"RAWR!"Temari shouted.Also you could see fire in the background.

Naruto was actually freaked out"...and they say I have a demon in me"...then he thought outloud"..uh..well I do..but..uh well she..wait..gah!" Naruto stopped as his hand felt water.

"wha-..."Naruto looked at his hand on Sakura's cheek and a tear slidded down her closed eye.Naruto's face became more worried than before.

"SASUKE!KAKASHI!SOMEONE!-"

"-Yeah"said Temari.

"Sakura!something's wrong with her!we need to do somethin-!"Naruto felt weird and all he remembered was seeing...Itachi eating Arby's infront of him.

_'...Damn you Itachi...damn you-...'_

"Oops.."Temari said as she placed the bat down on the ground".uh..Naruto..if you can hear me...I didn't mean to hit you that hard...and..uh...later..can you let me borrow 20$...thanks..night night" Temari said as she backed away.

".Itachi what are we doing here..."Kisame said.

"i jhusted washed too shee Naruto's payne andd gagb;"Itachi said with food in his mouth.

"...you just wanted to see Naruto's pain and gah..."Kisame said amazed he understood him.

* * *

Gaara took a step back when he saw.

Sakura.Bleeding and sitting next to an unconsious Sasuke.

"Sa-..Sasuke-kun.."she said.she held onto him and winced when she saw the puddle of blood beneath them both.

"Sa.."

Sakura gasped a bit when she heard Sasuke.

"Sakura..."

"Don't talk...Sasuke.."she said placing her hand on his cheek.She removed her hand and saw blood.

Sasuke was bleeding all over.

"Sakura I.."

"Shhhh...it's ok..we'll be fine..."Sakura said placing her head on his chest with a small smile..yet tears slid.

"Sakura.."Gaara said in a faint whisper.Gaara was still a bit shocked..Sakura..bleeding?not only that..but..she's with _Sasuke_?and **caring **for him..

"Sakura I love you..."Sasuke said as he tried to sit up.

"Wha-what-"Sakura said with a blush.

"**WHAT**!"Gaara shouted

"Sasuke..."

"Sakura.."

Both began to move their faces closer.

"...No..."Gaara said.He tired to move but his body wouldn't let him.

Sakura and Sasuke finally kissed but Sakura stared at him in terror as he fell back.

"S..Sasuke..."she said moving him a bit."...Sa...SASUKE"she said crying."SASUKE-KUN PLEASE WAKE UP!PLEASE!"

she said as she placed her head on his chest and heard no heartbeat

"..Sasuke"...she sobbed.

"..Sakura..."Gaara said...he felt pain..he couldn't bear seeing her like that.

_"See..she loves Sasuke-"_

"Oh god it's you"Gaara said sighing.

_"...WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!YOU AND SAKURA AARE BEING PISSY!WTF!I'M LEAVING "_

"Thank You-wait SAKURA!WHERE IS SHE!"he shouted.

_"uh..over there with a dead Sasuke"_

"...That's not her."Gaara said looking at the two.

_"...uh..yea...it is.-cough-"_

"Just tell me now.or else"

_"...or else whhhhaaaatt?_

Gaara's eyes began to show a tint of red."You don't want to know"

the voice stayed silent.

_"Aw well...you almost fell for the illusion-ahem-...Sakura is in her mind..you cannot enter..unless she let's you in her heart?ooooooooooooooooooooooooo you can't enter which means oh burn!that's right!that's right!"_

Gaara stood still_'..her heart...her mind..she..she didnt' let me enter...so that means..she ..doesn't love me?she doesn't?'_he began to blink and still stared at the illusion infront of him.

* * *

Sakura laid on the floor.'_...he doesn't love me..therefore...I shouldn't love him...I don't'_

* * *

Sasuke stared at 3 people.Sakura,Gaara,and why is _Naruto _unconsious?

"...what the hell..."he muttered.He glanced over at Sakura."...Why can't you love me like before.."

"...Sasuke"Gaara whispered in his..sleep?I guess?

"..I SHALL KILL YOU"Gaara said in a louder voice.

Sasuke backed away from Gaara but felt something wrap around his anke.Sand.

"OH CRAP!"Sasuke said as she was flung everywhere.

"Hello there ladies.."Kakashi said holding onto a girl on each side.

"Oh My Kakashi!"one said giggling.

"OH MY-WTF!"the otehr one shouted as she saw Sasuke being thrown everywhere.

"DAMN YOU SABAKU!"he shouted.

"I TRIED THAT KID!IT WON'T STOP THE SAND!"Kankuro shouted,

* * *

Me:LMFAO! Sasuke..xD ah good times :D anyways sorry for the wait and Gaara!DON'T LISTEN TO THE VOICE! SAKURA! gah i hate myself for typing that part. -tear- xD

* * *

Reviews:

**EnV**:oh why yes I do xD

**Paprika012345**:They do but sakura is the one haveing the problems T.T gawd xD lmfao :D

**Sanguine Dreams:** Yes very sad ;-; and yet Gaara loves her but can't belive that she doesn't love him anymore.-Sniff- Poor Gaara.

**ZukoKrazy**:-hides from Kunai- sorry? xD lol it's ok :D

**Gelayel:**evil eating people.. o.o does that mean...I'll get eaten? xD

**In the Shadows I Cry**:Here you go x3

**Ivory Black AKA Torrie Chiobie**:Thankies :D

**Shanghai Honey**:aww thankies x3 here you go :3

**Xx-Shadow-Of-Lies-xX**:Itachi loves Arby's v.v xD

**BlackXHeart:**seriously i can just take him to a janitors closet and-..oh wait I won't finish my sentence either ;x lol xD

**Kurenai Chinoumi**:But how ...we need a plan!-whips out a blank sheet of paper-

**Fairy Of Anime**:Here you go :D

**SwrSkndeepinmibld**:xD sis neji heates the squirt gun v.v xD lol :D

**The hell demon of earth**:Thank You :D

**Sakurachn**:Here you go x3

**Swt2Chlk**:it will betho -tear- xD

**-Kawaii-Demo-Kowai-:**Oh no it isn't :O

**Slivercage**: xD lol I haven't eaten that in a while -oh tear- xD

**DD**:uh..I think so? lmfao jk yes they do :D

**DreamSlayer066**:-hands you a kit- i'm sorry..cliffies i love rawr xD lmao.

**Silver Starlight Kitsune**:yes ..i'm sorry lol x3

**MerodiPansa**:yes Gaara is rude like that RAWR! lmfao jk :D

**KaitouAngel**:Thankies :D

**AnimeLuver911**:thank you here ya goes

**Hamster-chan and Dogy-chan**:thank you :D

**DemonDeReeves**:thank you :3 I won't x3

**Cheffie-Chan**:Yes...yes the music wa weird xD lmfao :D

**inuyashaHELP**:We all love Gaara ;D

**Green24**:Oh yes i was hyper xD lol :D

**Riona Strife**:THOSE DAMN VOICES!RAWR:D

**AzArGuRl**:well you know itachi...crazy and a hunger for arby's tsk tsk xD

**Sayahiei**:Mine two:D my fave GAASAKU FOREVERS MAN! xD lmfao..oh god damn that ice cream xD

**Gina01**:Thanks :D

**Fluffy101**:Thank you

**Shadow Yashi**:I know..i love this story too -sniffle- but wait til the sequel ;D

**Aya SL**:here you go :D

**HyuugaNejiFan**:I LOVE NEJI!RAAWR!oh sorry ahem and anyways :D no it won't end that soon xD

**Lilyandpebbleshuman**:Oh!oh!thank yew:D now i have ideas mauahahahahahah!

**Meio**:YOU FIEND!KIDNAP GAARA!NEVAH! here you go :D

**Pink-Love-Lost**:xD lmfao that would be funny :D thank yew for the idea :3

**Kanmio The Sun Hanyou**:thank yewx3

* * *

-Sushi :D 


	14. What do you mean you don't know?

**Ok so here it is :D the last chappie :3 hope you enjoy**

**this is going to be very ooc**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:**Ok I DO NOT own Naruto even if i would really like to

**Gaara:**...seriously when is this going to be over..

**Sasuke**:soon...soon

* * *

**Recall:**

Sasuke stared at 3 people.Sakura,Gaara,and why is _Naruto _unconsious?

"...what the hell..."he muttered.He glanced over at Sakura."...Why can't you love me like before.."

"...Sasuke"Gaara whispered in his..sleep?I guess?

"..I SHALL KILL YOU"Gaara said in a louder voice.

Sasuke backed away from Gaara but felt something wrap around his anke.Sand.

"OH CRAP!"Sasuke said as he was flung everywhere.

"Hello there ladies.."Kakashi said holding onto a girl on each side.

"Oh My Kakashi!"one said giggling.

"OH MY-WTF!"the other one shouted as she saw Sasuke being thrown everywhere.

"DAMN YOU SABAKU!"he shouted.

"I TRIED THAT KID!IT WON'T STOP THE SAND!"Kankuro shouted.

* * *

What do you mean you don't know?

Gaara walked near the fallen Sasuke in Sakura's arms.

"Sasuke..."Gaara said glaring at him.

"I SHALL KILL YOU!"**(...that's what happened when Sasuke was being flung around :D)**

Sakura wiped her tears and looked up at Gaara.

Gaara stayed silent

_'...Can she see me.Or is she randomly looking over here?'_

_**'Yea she can see you'**_

_'...who's there!'_

**_'...IT'S ME! Shukaku'_**(I forgot how you spell his name.Is that it?xD)

_'...Where have you been'_

_**'Hiding from Sakura and her psychotic mind'**_

_'...that's hypocritical.You're psychotic too.Along with me'_

Sakura stared at Gaara as he has weird expressions on his face while battling with his mind.

"Gaara"Sakura said in a cold voice.

"...You can see me"He put some emphasis on 'can'

"Of course I can you idiot"Sakura said in an agressive voice.

"...Did you just call me and idiot..."Gaara said glaring at her ready to get out his sand.

After all it isn't the real Sakura.

"..Oh god don't tell me you're deaf too!"Sakura said glaring at him."You always hated Sasuke..but I never thought you would go as far,as killing him"

"...What..?"Gaara stared at her confused.

"YOU KILLED HIM!YOU FELL ASLEEP AND KILLED H-"

"Amusing.I wanted to do that for so long.Sadly this is an illusion...Damn"Gaara muttered the last part.

"YOU MONSTER!"Sakura said smacking him-well the sand.

"Get in line.With all the other people who have told me that"He said.

* * *

'_I swear Gaara pms' ALOT'_the voice muttered. 

"...I have to talk with him..."Sakura said standing and wiping her tears.

'_...ok...just one thing...'_

"what is it?"Sakura asked.

'_you have to love him,simple!'_

"...I do...but I shouldn't..."

_'..jesus christ just pick something!'_

FINESakura closed her eyes and breathed in.She waited a while and opened them and saw the same black surrounding.

"...ok he's not here..."Sakura said sighing.She turned around and met a body.

"ow."Sakura looked up and saw Gaara.

"GAARA!"Sakura said blushing yet still sad.

".are you the REAL one?"Gaara said suspiciously.

"...REAL what?"Sakura said eyeing him.

"ok nevermind...wait..I'm here...so that means"Gaara gave a LITTLE smile.

Sakura understood and blushed.

"Look...I know you don't love me so stay away-"Sakura stopped when Gaara placed his hand on her cheek.

"...They call me psychotic,when you don't see how much I care for you?"he said staring into her eyes

"...You are psychotic."Sakura said smirking.

Gaara cocked an eyebrow"I'm not that psychoti-"

"-Yes you are."

"..."Gaara coughed."..Do you have any idea how to get out of here?"

"Nope"Sakura said looking around.

* * *

"KAKASHI HELP THE BOY!"shouted a woman next to Kakashi. 

"He'll be fine"Kakashi said looking into his book.

"DAMN YOU!I HATE YOU!"Sasuke said when the sand threw him on the ground.

"I love you too"Kakashi said with a smile(then again you wouldn't be able to tell :x)

"How long do you think he'll last..."Temari said getting out her wallet.

"Hmmm..about an hour..."Kankuro said as he held on a branch so the sand wouldn't fling him everywhere.

"$50 says not even 20 minutes"Temari said standing on the branch.

"$50 says more"Kankuro said with a sly grin.

* * *

"..ow..what the f-"Naruto sat up and saw Sasuke being flung around and scratches all over."...Awesome"he said with a grin. 

"NARUTO HELP ME!OR KILL KAKASHI THAT BAST-"

"-Is the great Sasuke asking for help?"Naruto said standing up.

"...So you finally admit I'm great"Sasuke smiled but that expression was gone when he met with a tree.

"No not really..I'm just pulling your leg-oh wait the sand is doing that.HA!"Naruto stopped.he looked down to Sakura.

She was smiling?

He looked at Gaara.

He had a confused face.

* * *

Gaara and Sakura sat on the floor.Waiting. 

"...So..thought of anything how to get out-"Gaara sighed.

"No..."He said staring at the ground.

'_he has mood swings...'_Sakura thought.

_'Ok...so have you settled on each other's feelings..'_

".Yes.."both Gaara and Sakura said annoyed.

_'-laugh- ok here comes the thing that will really piss you off!'_

Gaara and Sakura froze and listened.

_'I have no idea how to get you guys out.'_

"...WHAT!"both yelled.

* * *

"EVERYONE STOP!"Naruto shouted. 

Everyone was quiet,except for Sasuke he was still being hurt.

"WE NEED TO HELP THEM-

"This is your fault anyways...if they haven't been your test subjects-

"OK ENOUGHT WITH THE GUILT!"Naruto shouted at Kakashi.

"Ok..look...it's true we need Gaara to wake up look at that!he's destroying his house!"Temari shouted as sand took off the roof of the building.

"What should we do?" Kankurou asked.

"...How about you try to un-switch them?"A woman to Kakashi's right said.

"No not that..."Naruto said.

Temari walked up t him and hit him on the head.

"Try it!I miss my psychotic brother!"She said getting teary eyed.(...I think I like the word Psychotic lol)

"OW.Fine!..."Naruto rubbed his head and turned around to see the two unconsious people.

Naruto closed his eyes and began to mutter things under his breath.

* * *

"WHAT SO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!"shouted Sakura as Gaara held her back...from the voice? 

'_I don't!..I thought I did...but I'm not the one who can undo this...'_

"This is ridiculous.We were here for a long time and now you say you CAN'T"Gaara said with his eyes tinting red and few grains of sand came out.

_'LISTEN! I said I thought I knew how!but..like I said..only another can undo this.I can't?and it was fun messing with you.How sad.We might be here for a long time.'_

Gaara and Sakura sat down.Well Sakura just let herself drop,so she landed on Gaara's legs.

'_Hope this doesn't turn into cannablism like the others'_

Gaara and Sakura had worried expressions.

'_I'm just kidding'_

Sakura closed her eyes and breathed long and slowly.

* * *

Everyone stared at Naruto. 

What the hell was he doing?

He turned from muttering to wearing feathers all over his body and chanting songs.

That made no sense to anything!

"I...I CAME HERE BY DAY!AND LEFT HERE WITH DARKNESS!AND FOUND YOU!FOUND YOU ON THE WAY!"Naruto shouted.**(Silver and Cold-AFI)**

Temari wanted to throw a rock at Naruto.Or atleast hit him with the bat again.

Naruto stood still as he saw some green aura come out from Gaara and into Sakura.

Same thing with Sakura,only the aura was red.

**(Ok...in their minds they are back,they are in their **own **body in the **mind**,but not in real life.They are still switched.)**

* * *

"...what was that?"Sakura said still on Gaara's legs. 

they were quiet and heard some rumbling sound.

"What is that?"Gaara said confused.

Infront of them a tornado stood.

"WHEN IN THE HELL WAS THAT THERE!"Sakura shouted as the wind was lifting her up.

"I HAVENO IDEA-SAKURA!"Gaara said as Sakura was IN the tornado.He felt himslef being lifted up.

"SAKURA!"Gaara was in it as well as he saw Sakura with her eyes closed.As she were asleep.

"Sa...kura.."Gaara closed his eyes and lastly saw a woman wearing a white dress with long brown hair,She had a nice figure and green eyes.

'_..bye now..'_she said.

Gaara fell sleep,but the last thing he thought was'_.THAT was the voice?...she was kinda hot-'_

_

* * *

_

_"GAARA!"_Shouted some familiar voice.

_"GAARA!"_Damn.It was Temari.

Gaara felt like someone was slapping him.Obviously it would only be Temari.The sand was so busy torturing Sasuke they forgot about protecting Gaara.

Gaara took in a long breath and began to open his eyes.

He saw Temari shaking him.

"Temari...I'm awake."He said kinda annoyed.

"Gaara..."Gaara turned around and saw Sakura with her hand on her forehead.

"Sakura"he said smiling.

Everyone was weirded out.Gaara.Smiling.yet not killing anyone.Akward.

Gaara looked around.

Kakashi and chicks.Naruto being weird with weird clothing?Sasuke being tortured.Temari and Kankurou betting,and Sakura being beautiful.

"Everything seems normal."Gaara said sititng up.

"Yeah.."Sakura said with a laugh.

"DAMN YOU GAARA!"

Sasuke was in mid-air.

Gaara commanded his sand to come back so Sasuke landed in a 'thump' on the ground.

Kankuro was still holding onto the branch just incase.( xD)

Sakura stared at Sasuke as his leg twitched whils he was still on the ground.

She felt a stare and looked at Gaara.The one whow as staring.

She blushed."W-what"she said.

Gaara smirked and kissed her.

Sakura was shocked.Shocked yet pleased.( ;D)

Sakura broke free from the kiss and bit her lip.

Gaara stared at her."...What?"

"Nothing...it's just..I miss being switched.."Sakura laughed."it was fun trying to be you"

Gaara gave a laugh."I guess it was fun"Gaara's sand got Naruto and placed him next to Gaara.

"I should kill you for diong that to us...but..I'm lazy so I won't."Naruto stared at Gaara.

"What he means is.Thank you."Sakura said

"...I do?"Gaara stared at her.

"Yea...the whole body switch thing got us together..."Sakura said kissing Gaara on the lips.

"I thank you Naruto."Gaara said smirking between a kiss with Sakura.

Gaara stopped and rewinded his mind.Those girls with Kakashi.He look at the burnette.

She smirked at him and mouthed a 'hello'

"Wait..you're the voi-"

She placed her finger on her lip as to say 'shhh'

He smiled and looked back at Sakura.

"Sakura...I love you"

Sakur blushed and smiled."I do too."

Both kissed each other until Sasuke woke up and tried to kill Gaara.

Again.

Same old thing.Same old thing.

* * *

Me:yep...that's it.That's the ending :D 

I'd like to thank yuo all who are reading and reviewing

cause if it wasn't for you guys I woulnd't have continued this story lol

but yea this is the end :D

* * *


	15. A must read

**Author Note:**

**Switch:2 is made,it's still Naruto and people still switch bodies.Damn Naruto changing people,aw well.Go read if you'd like.**

**I heart you all,like** _whoa_

**-Susan**


End file.
